Trust Me
by KiunoNamu
Summary: Hinata's clan was attacked and she now travels masked as a slave girl. With her company killed and captured she is thrown at the feet of her enemy's camp, Suna, and must now deal with their ruthless, blood-lusting, red-haired commander. What happens when he decides not to kill this girl and strange feelings begin melting his cold heart? GaaraHina.
1. Slave Girl

**A/N**

**Okay, so here is my first chapter trial run of this story, let me know your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...though I wish I did.**

* * *

**"We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - **

**but paradoxically, **

**if we cannot trust, **

**neither can we find love or joy"**

**~Walter Anderson~**

* * *

The young woman with Lavender tinted eyes dared not move as men circled the caravan they traveled with, gazing at the slaves with hungry eyes. She kept hers to the ground, hoping to avoid drawing unwanted attention. The cloths she wore were plain and tattered and her hair had been plastered to her face from the weeks of sweat, rain and mud she had endured; she hadn't had a bath in weeks. All those who had protected them were now nothing more than corpses lying in puddles of blood at their enemy's feet; granted they were never really kind to begin with, but they protected the slaves from all the men that would kill them… or worse.

The men now searching through their supplies had seemingly come out of nowhere, from somewhere within the depths of the shadows and trees they had been passing by. The slaves, herself included, had ducked to the ground, hiding and submitting to their enemy. No one knew her background or where she came from and she liked to keep it that way. The slaves all mostly kept to themselves, being punished if they were to speak to one another, but small gestures indicated a friendship they all longed for. They would grab an extra bag if someone where too tired to carry on, or help with a task that seemed impossible for an individual to complete.

One of the men suddenly grabbed her, roughly pulling her up to stand; she squeaked at his harsh grip; there was no doubt in her mind she would have bruises tomorrow, if she lived that long. He turned her chin up to gaze into a dirt covered face. His entire body reeked of death, covered in fresh blood, with eyes that craved so much more. After the unpleasant scrutiny of his eyes the man roughly shoved her to the side with a few others they had gathered. The group she had been placed with consisted of four other females and two young males; all seven of them kept their eyes on the ground as they knelt in the dirt.

"We'll take these, kill the rest." Hinata, ready to protest, turned too late; she watched as their enemies blades pierced through those she had come to care for. They had only been traveling together for a few short months, but they had created a bond, however small, and now their blood stained the ground; left to mix in the earth with all the other innocents taken too soon. She despised being so helpless among so many, but they were in the middle of war.

She walked forward, slowly, as the men pushed her; both arms and legs bound together as well as to her companions. They trudged along, trying hard to keep up with the warrior's fast pace. The boy in front of her stumbled a few times, but she caught him, pushing him forward. It seemed like days before they finally came upon a camp. As they came over a hill she could see tents; hundreds of them it seemed. They were surrounded by a moat, dug to keep the enemies from infiltrating, and guards that stood spread evenly every ten feet. Judging from the defenses this camp had been here for a while. As they went down the hill, Hinata observed the flags that hung around, proudly displaying the emblem of Sunagakure. She shuddered; this very camp was the last place she wanted to be, especially being a ninja of Konohagakure.

Konoha and Suna had been in a war for nine years, having no other cause than trying to conquer one another for more power and land. The former Kazekage of the land had died and the Hokage of Konoha had hoped his death would mean the end of the war; that was sadly not to be. His eldest son had taken over the throne and was determined to finish what his father had started. Their current Hokage, Tsunade, had taken over once the third had been killed by Orochimaru, the leader of Otogakure. While Suna had tried to make a move, they had been prepared and had battled back both enemies at the same time. Luckily for them, Oto wasn't a powerful nation to begin with.

They continued forward, passing several tents where men cleaned and sharpened their weapons, not casting a second glance to the newcomers that marched through their camp. Women barely clothed could be seen inside tents; causing Hinata to fear her own fate. Sure she could fight, but trying to fight off an entire army was something she knew she wasn't capable of doing.

She was roughly thrown to the ground along with the other six, hands still tightly bound and head lowered, "Is this it?" Hinata could only see brown muddy boots before her to determine which man spoke; his voice sounding deeply disappointed.

"The others were too old or too weak. We killed them."

The man let out a long sigh, "We need more people to work and I was hoping to have someone to… occupy the commander." The way he spoke those last words made Hinata's skin crawl.

"He'd just kill them anyway."

"Yes, well, perhaps that would keep him from dispatching one of us during his… frustrations."

One of the men grabbed Hinata by the arm; pressing his fingers into her already bruised flesh. He lifted her to her feet. She knew better than to look any of the men in the eyes, so decided to lock her own on the ground, "What about this one, she's young enough isn't she?"

The man in front of her grabbed her chin roughly, tilting her head from side to side, "Look at me girl." She did as directed, meeting his dark gaze, "Take her to Mitori."

Hinata was handed off to another guard and drug away, a million thoughts running through her mind. Who was this commander and what did they mean by occupy… and frustrations? Whoever he was she was certain to find out soon enough; though she doubted she would like her answer.

Hinata was given to a larger woman who took her to another plain tent and stripped her of her clothing. She covered herself in embarrassment as the same woman drug her into a nearby pond, throwing her into the water. She scrubbed Hinata's body roughly; keeping silent until she was satisfied the dirt and grime had been washed away. Hinata was then thrown clothing and sent back with her guard. Dusk was getting ready to settle when Hinata was again presented to the man that had spoken earlier.

"She does clean up nice," She flinched as he reached forward smelling a strand of her hair, "Still smells like a slave girl though."

"Can't expect much else considering."

The man who had grabbed her before again took her arm, leading her to a larger cabin on the far side of the camp; she was certain her entire arm would be blue by morning. It was complete with a chimney and fence around the yard, with stones that lead to the doorway; a very different setting compared to the other soldier's living quarters. She tripped slightly as he opened the door, shoving her forward, "Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told."

He left, slamming the door behind him, leaving her standing uncertain in the entryway. Her bonds had not been replaced after her bath and she absentmindedly began rubbing her wrists; the rope had burned them slightly after their long journey. She sat in the doorway for several minutes before cautiously taking a few steps forward. Whoever the men were talking about wasn't currently present. The short hallway led to a small living space with a bed directly to the left. A fireplace sat behind that with enough room for a few bookshelves and what appeared to be a small bathroom in the far corner. To her right she could see the faint outlines of a kitchen complete with a small table and fire stove.

Hinata jumped hearing loud voices outside, one yelling, barking orders, while the other seemed to be cowering, agreeing to every word. Looking around frantically Hinata ran to the far right hand corner of the living space, kneeling on the floor, with her eyes down. The position any slave would take. She kept her hands splayed out on her thighs and prayed.

A man burst through the door, slamming it behind him, making Hinata cringe as he strode through the area. He kicked off his boots, lazily throwing them to the side. He continued around the bed, removing his shirt and then socks, again simply casting them aside. It was then that he noticed Hinata. She froze as his movements ceased and made the slight mistake of risking a glance at his figure. His striking green eyes turned her blood to ice; the dark, emotionless look present was enough to make even the most seasoned of warriors cower in fear. She quickly averted her gaze, hoping his anger would not be turned towards her.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think? Like? Hate? Want me to continue? **

**This is a story I plan on taking my time on, provided you want me to continue writing it. I made the mistake of going too fast with my other one and now find myself correcting my mistakes and adding story content without it being complete. Feel Free to check that one out too and don't forget to review!**


	2. Encounter

**A/N**

**Let me just say that you guys are simply amazing! I've received so many reviews already and I love it! It makes me feel so good that you loved the intro! **

**Also I had a question wondering whether or not Naruto will be in this story, I sort of teased that individual, but yes Naruto will be in the story, however he will not play a main role, nor will he appear for quite some time.**

**A huge thanks to my reviewers!**

**Enforie**

**Lali**

**Chibi beary**

**Izza-x23**

**Eleoopy**

**LadyCassie**

**Rachel**

**PastryLover**

**Mrstoy**

**BunnyMasterMomiji**

** .I.2000**

**Kartz**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know!**

* * *

**"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough"**

**~Frank Crane~**

* * *

Temari sat by the front window of the Kazekage building, waiting impatiently for the messenger to arrive as the sun began setting behind the horizon. He was supposed to have been there an hour ago, but she supposed crossing the hot desert did have its draw backs. She paced back and forth, her long black kimono flailing around her long legs. She finally paused, her eyes catching the messenger running towards their building, worry clearly etched across his face, knowing he would be scolded for his lateness.

Her vision was drawn to gaze across Suna, their beloved country. There had been so many who had tried to conquer the land, yet Suna had held strong; their enemies unaccustomed to the desert terrain its Shinobi had trained within. Training in such harsh conditions had yielded ninja that could stand to battle on almost any frontier.

The village within the walls seemed peaceful enough as they had ensured its safety though out the extended war with Konoha. From the first time their father had attacked, he had assumed Konoha could be taken out easily, but it had proven more difficult than expected. Konoha had a reputation for being more lenient in their training, forming schools and with it bonds among their fellow Shinobi. Bonds only lead to emotions and emotions would only get in the way on the battle field; especially during times of war.

The fourth Kazekage, her father, had come to find out Konoha had several powerful families within their ranks. The first they encountered had been the Uchiha clan; their Sharingan proving the most difficult battle they had ever faced. It was with great victory Suna had celebrated upon finding out one of the Uchiha had slaughtered his entire clan; even if it was a bit eerie.

After the Uchiha, another powerful family had reared its head, the Hyuga; their Byakugan proving almost just as difficult. A special team of Shinobi had been dispatched to secretly deal with the Hyuga clan during the night. They had successfully taken out half of their forces, but were then forced back, other ninja from Konoha coming to their ally's aid. That had taken place almost a year ago.

Temari turned, brought out of her revere as she heard the messenger ascending the stairs, expecting him any minute. He was reporting from the troops stationed on the front lines, directly on the boarder of the Fire Country; her younger brother led those ranks. It had been decided to allow Gaara this position due to his tactical skills, but most of all due to his lack in self-control. Gaara didn't care about anyone, including those who followed him. The men with him now only obeyed out of fear, though it was a rare occurrence Gaara didn't emerge victorious in battle. When Gaara fought you either got out of the way or died.

The young man finally burst through the door, almost tripping in his abrupt attempt to stop. His clothing was covered in sand and he struggled to catch his breath before he spoke, "Lady Temari." He bowed respectfully, holding a scroll out to her.

"You're late." She walked forward, snatching the parchment from his grasp, immediately unrolling it. They had decided messengers would be better to use during these times of war as birds could be too easily infiltrated. Temari sighed as she looked over the documents, then proceeded towards the Kazekage's chambers. She pushed the door open, causing whoever had been speaking to stop immediately. The stranger seemed to recognize her, bowing respectfully before leaving abruptly.

"What is it Temari?" His voice sounded bored.

She turned towards her brother, "Gaara's forces are requesting more men again."

"Dammit!" Kankuro pounded his fist on the table, sending a stack of papers floating towards the floor, "I thought by putting him in the epicenter of the battle it would help spare our forces, not continue to deplete them!"

"Perhaps it has and we're just lucky there aren't more casualties." She signed the parchment, calling in the same young man from before, "Get this to the council and make the preparations." The man nodded and headed off hurryingly.

Kankuro rubbed his temples, "I'm surprised the men haven't already revolted against me for making him lead commander on the battle front."

"Our people trust you to make the right decisions, they know Gaara is…difficult, but at the same time he had lead our troops into many battles and came out victorious."

"Hn, and taking our own with him."

"I know." A silence followed, both siblings remembering his violent acts; his easily angered demeanor that would lead to the death of anyone he found less than satisfactory.

"If he weren't my little brother I would have already had him killed."

"Father tried that." She reminded him, "Perhaps someday, someone will melt that icy heart of his."

Kankuro scoffed, "He would kill them before they got the chance."

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity she felt his eyes continue to burn into her. His shadow stood, causing her heart to race; fearing what his next course of action could be. He could come after her, kill her even, but instead the lean-build man merely turned, striding towards the bathroom, removing his clothing without regards to the girl now occupying his room. She blushed furiously and kept her eyes locked on her hands as his pants fell in a puddle at his feet.

His shower was short and he came out clad in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants that hung loosely from his waist. She risked another glance, noticing his lean, yet muscular body. Being hidden beneath clothing it would be difficult to detect and could lead the enemy into making an assumption at weakness. His back muscles rippled slightly as he leaned down to start the fire; the September air leaving a small chill to the air.

With the fire ignited, he tousled his hair with a towel and in the new light she could see his dark red locks; whether the color was natural or stained with blood she couldn't tell. His gaze again shifted to her as fierce sea-green eyes seemingly lanced through her core.

Unable to tear her eyes away this time her heart quickened as she realized how vulnerable she truly was. This was the commander of the entire army, no doubt capable of tearing anything apart that crossed his path, even his own men seemed to fear him and here she was sitting in his home with his piercing gaze upon her.

Through all her travels Hinata had managed to maintain her virtue. She had, had many men try to claim it and had silenced them to sleep with each attempt. The techniques her cousin had instilled upon her were the only things that kept her body undefiled. Her slave masters had never grown suspicious, assuming drink had taken over lulling them into a deep sleep. Hinata would then slip out of their rooms undetected.

However this situation was different. The man before her was not consumed by drink and if his own men feared him then he might truly be ruthless. If she fought against him, she would more than likely fall victim to his wants and desires. She was also surrounded by an entire fleet of Shinobi, even if she did manage to defeat the man before her, others would take notice and lead her to an even worse fate, if one were possible

He shifted his gaze from her, adding another log to the fire and walked over to slump in his bed, not caring to tuck himself beneath the blankets. She sat motionless as his breathing became deeper and his movements ceased altogether; he was asleep. She stayed glued to the same spot all night, fearful she could wake him and further ignite his earlier anger. Her legs went numb, burning from her still position. Her neck and back ached, screaming for her to move, but she wouldn't.

The morning sun finally began creeping over the horizon after what seemed like an eternity. The fire had died long ago, leaving a morning chill in the air. The redhead stirred, stretching and getting up, he went to the bathroom, coming back out to change his clothes. He stripped naked, causing Hinata to blush furiously as she locked her eyes to the floor. After proceeding to the kitchen, where she could only assume his actions, the man simply left the cabin without giving her a second glance.

It was only a moment before Hinata activated her Byakugan.

She watched as the same man's chakra walked away from the cabin, the people around him ducking and backing away as he did so. She still remained frozen, fearful he might turn around abruptly and find her doing something that angered him; but he never returned.

After waiting another hour, just to ensure he wasn't coming back soon, Hinata slowly uncurled her legs from beneath her, allowing the blood to flow back into the stiff limbs. She stood, heading straight for the bathroom to relieve herself before proceeding to cautiously glance out the small window.

The window was located on the opposite wall from the bed, thus allowing privacy for the home's sleeping occupant; it was also extremely small, so small she wasn't sure if she could fit through it if the need ever arose. She looked over the few tents she could see, remembering the vast amount she had gazed upon when first arriving. If this army was going after Konoha they would really have a struggle defending against it.

Hinata crept into the kitchen, another, larger window allowing her to see more of the outside world. She could see tents here too and although they were heavily guarded she could also see the forest. That forest could offer her protection if she could reach it before being caught; though, this area also seemed to be the most heavily guarded. There were men everywhere, some of them standing watch over the forest, while other laughed with their friends over things Hinata couldn't hear. She was sure the security increased at night and was also sure there would be no way for her to escape undetected. That was fine; she would simply remain here as she had done in the past year, hopefully being sold to a caravan that brought her closer to Konoha. She recognized this forest and that told her she was at least close to her homeland's boarders.

Almost a year ago her camp had been settled on the outskirts of the village, prepared to launch an attack on one of Suna's forces. Most of the men within that company had been from the Hyuga clan, herself included, when the attack came in. She still wasn't sure exactly how they had done it, but Suna's Shinobi began pouring into their camp, killing everyone they came in contact with. She had begun fighting immediately, healing those injured around her as fast as she could manage. She wasn't as good as Sakura, but she did her best.

It was a surprise attack that had almost killed Hinata. The ninja had come up behind her, thrusting his blade through her torso before her cousin had killed him. It was Neji who grabbed her and ran from the battle scene. Ninja had followed of course, leading him to fight and defend her pain stricken, helpless body. He had placed her in a boat along with a few of their servants and sent them off, effectively hiding her features with a cloak. The woman in the boat had helped tend to her wounds until she was able to heal herself; that had taken the better part of a week.

After recovering she had been sold into slavery and had promised to obey Neji's last request, "Stay hidden, I'll come find you." Trouble was, she had been shipped all over the country and was sure her cousin had lost track of her long ago, not to mention that her father needed him to lead the forces. She had decided to find her own way home.

The past year had taught her many things and made her stronger. She wasn't the shy girl that had grown up afraid to speak to anyone; she now had the courage to defend herself if the need ever arose. Although still meek in nature her stutter had almost completely disappeared, unless she was unusually stressed. Her fighting ability had only gotten better; a result of her training.

Two more lonely hours passed as she continued to wait in the cabin. Noon was nearing and Hinata finally decided to take on the duties she was usually required to accomplish. She had been purchased as a slave and thrown into this stranger's home so perhaps they expected her to simply maintain it. If she could earn this commander's favor she could possibly prevent him from killing her. It unnerved her how his own men had spoken of him and then how they had backed away as he strode through. She also wondered why he hadn't made a pass at her last night. He had shown no interest in her at all and had even dismissed her as being powerful enough to kill him in his sleep. She had no appreciation towards death anyway so the prospect of killing him had never crossed her mind.

Looking around it was difficult to tell where to start. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust, with dirt scattered across the room, no doubt from his muddy shoes. It appeared to only be minimally maintained so someone took care of it at least every once in a while. He had made his own bed, but to her eyes the sheets needed to be washed; something she would save for later.

She finally decided to start in the kitchen, shifting through the cabinets to find cleaning supplies. To her delight there were several, along with cloths that appeared to not have been touched in months. She started by dusting the kitchen counters and tabletop, sweeping the floor and finally proceeded towards the living area that also served as the bedroom. A bookshelf resided in the far corner so she went to examine it; constantly keeping an eye out for her captor's chakra signature.

There were several books on strategy and the art of war along with others that probably belonged to the family who once resided here. She found one on poetry and couldn't help to make a mental note of it as she would love to delve into the literature at a later time. It was late in the evening, the sun almost setting before she had finished scrubbing the floors. She whipped the sweat from her brow and quickly returned the items under the kitchen cupboards before taking her spot in the far corner to await his arrival.

He never came.

The room became notably cooler as the night wore on and Hinata found herself shivering slightly as she curled into a ball to keep warm. She fell into an exhausted sleep; having not slept the previous night.

As the morning rays came through the window Hinata started when the door cracked open. It took a moment before a small, slender arm reached around the corner, sliding a tray of food in, before quickly retreating. She looked around the room cautiously, noticing the owner still hadn't returned. As he hadn't had food delivered the morning before, she could only assume the meal was for her and despite its plain appearance her stomach growled for something to fill it.

Though the food threatened to come back up, Hinata choked down the cold gruel before her, ate the block of cheese and then nibbled on the hardened block of bread. She again peered out the windows, but nothing appeared to have changed. It was during the afternoon the arm returned, placing another tray of food within the room. Hinata gently caught it, causing the girl to start.

"Excuse me." She whispered. It was a moment's hesitation before she received an answer.

"Y-Yes?" Came the frightened response.

"May I ask when he is coming back, the one who lives here?"

"He's usually gone for a week or so at a time…I'm sorry, I have to go." Hinata released her and she slid away, closing the door with her retreating figure. Though she hadn't seen her face, Hinata could tell she was young, probably only around thirteen.

The following day, Hinata organized the pantry, cleaning the cupboards and finding several candles hidden within some of the drawers. It was likely he had never found them as they too were covered in a layer of dust; she made a mental note of them and finished cleaning.

The small home was now spotless and with little else to do she again looked out the back window. Though she had noticed it before she hadn't paid it much attention until now; there was a small garden occupying the left corner of the yard that desperately needed tending to. The guards around the home weren't placed within the fence's confines so perhaps she would be permitted this.

She slowly opened the door, catching several of the guards' attention, but they said nothing to her. Proceeding forward, Hinata knelt in the dirt examining the plants. There were several herbs along with some potatoes and even carrots could be spotted protruding from the ground. She was more than happy to see the variety of herbs the small garden contained; including lavender, thyme, cilantro and several others she could put to use.

Hinata started by pulling the weeds that had grown around the garden, then proceeded to cut, pull, and trim the herbs present. She tied some of them in bundles and brought them inside to hang in the darkened far corner. They would get plenty of air circulation to dry out and could be used in several teas and for cooking spices.

Later that evening, after waiting to ensure he wouldn't be home, Hinata had removed the bed sheets and proceeded to wash them through the night. She had found a bucket and washboard, along with some cloths line. Although they had watched her carefully, the Shinobi on guard had not questioned her actions while she had placed the clothes line between two nearby trees; she had remained inside the fence all the while, just to ensure she wouldn't upset them. She also scrubbed his dirty clothing, hanging everything to dry during the night; a nice wind had picked up that would dry them quickly.

The next few days crawled by and she had been told by the food girl that he would be arriving soon. She had kept the house perfectly clean in those days, being sure to pick up after herself and even scrubbed the floor a couple more times. Night had already fallen before she finally heard the door creak open.

Thankfully she had just finished her shower and dressed in a clean pair of clothes provided by the other slave girl. She quickly ran to the corner as he strode in, sinking herself to the ground on her knees. He paused at the hall entrance, taking in the difference between the dusty cabin he had left and the newly cleaned room he now occupied.

He was filthy, covered in muck and blood, tracking it on the wooden floors. Hinata already had a fire going, candles lit throughout the cabin and a stew brewing over the fireplace. She had requested a chunk of beef so she could cook a meal for him; hoping to earn his favor. She had also learned his name; Gaara.

Gaara examined the room further, before that same cold gaze fell on Hinata. She didn't dare meet it this time; knowing it would only instill more fear. He slipped off his boots and headed directly towards the bathroom. While he was busy she quickly cleaned up the floor and his boots, placing them by the door. She then grabbed a bowl and wooden spoon from the kitchen and trotted towards the fireplace, filling it with the steamy broth.

Once he finished with his shower, he seemed to note her new position and purposefully walked a path around her, sitting on the edge of his bed. Hinata shyly raised the bowl towards him, her head bowed.

He scoffed, "Foolish; I've been kind, allowing you to live, yet you would try such trickery. Something only a coward would do." She felt her heart quicken at his deep, accusing voice; trickery? What did he think she- poison- he thought she was trying to kill him. She raised her eyes slowly, now meeting his cold stare. If he truly thought she was trying to kill him, he could retaliate now; ending her existence.

"N-No." She quickly shook her head, averting her gaze yet again.

"Show me then, eat it." Slowly, she brought the bowl back towards her body, took the spoon and ate a large bite without hesitation. Hesitation would mean fear; and fear could be interpreted to prove his assumptions correct. Again she offered him the meal.

Though she couldn't see it, she could only imagine his surprised expression; anyone else probably would have actually tried to poison him; yet Hinata couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Neji had told her she wasn't cut out for war and the hardships it brought.

Gaara took it this time, seeming to examine the bowl before finally taking a bite. She sat in silence while he indicated a desire for more. At least he liked her cooking. In a place like this it might be enough to keep her alive.

Finishing, he again laid back on his bed, paying her no more attention as sleep deepened his breathing. She looked towards his shirtless form, the faint outlines of his abdominal muscles showing in the firelight, before she stood, creeping around to extinguish the candle flames and finally settling in her cold corner. Would she ever see home again?

* * *

**Alright, what did you think about the first little encounter? Yes, I know it's not a huge moment between them, but those will come later. Also I am fully aware that Gaara doesn't sleep, I have my reasons for this and it shall be explained later.**

**Please leave me a review to keep my inspiration flowing!**


	3. Surname

**A/N**

**You have no idea what it means to me to read your reviews and know that you are loving this fanfic! I love hearing from you guys! A very special thanks to all my reviewers and also those who have put this story on their favorites and follows! I was going to wait another week before updating, just to go over the chapter again, but I thought that might be mean of me so here it is!**

**Thank you all!**

**Guest**

**PastryLover**

**CrimsOnshards**

**KaOrU HiMuRa24**

**LadyCassie**

**Kartz**

**Eleoopy**

**TheAlleyKat**

**Luverofakatsuke**

**Misao97**

**Darknessunbidden**

**Sabie0521**

**QuirkCirc**

**Seraphina**

**BunnyMasterMomiji**

* * *

**It is impossible to go through life without trust:**

**That is to be imprisoned in the worst cell of all,**

**Oneself.**

**~Graham Greene~**

* * *

The chilly air of October had begun to creep up on them. Hinata continued her duties as Gaara's servant girl; she had never been asked to do anything differently so had assumed her duties were being fulfilled to his satisfaction. After the first night he had spoken to her, no further words were exchanged between the two; they had started a silent routine with one another. It was clear he didn't wish to speak and truthfully Hinata didn't mind. She could keep to herself and prevent directing and misguiding his anger towards herself. Though it shouldn't have, Hinata had been surprised when Gaara had again waited for her to taste the food she made; and that too became routine. He wouldn't touch anything she cooked, whether food or drink, until she had proven it wasn't tampered with.

She watched him come and go and from time to time would watch his retreating figure out the window. One thing became very clear to her; he didn't trust anyone. It wasn't that he simply didn't trust those ninja ranked lower than himself, he didn't trust the high ranking ANBU members either; and they too cowered from him.

How long had he isolated himself like this? Surely there was someone among the ranks that he could speak with, someone whom he could call a companion in battle; yet the more she watched, the more she realized it wasn't so. He had no one; she couldn't even begin to comprehend the loneliness he must feel. Her mind wandered to her first love, Naruto, and the pain she knew he felt growing up as a child. She would often watch him, wanting to interact and cheer him up, but her caregiver would never allow it. Even when he had saved her from being bullied, her caregivers still looked down on him as something less than human and would not allow her to associate with the child. As they grew up, everyone's vision of him had begun to change; they now viewed him in a new light, almost as a hero of their village. He was often seen on the frontlines, battling Suna's soldiers away from their boarders and ensuring the safety of Konoha's citizens.

He had become an idol to her, someone she looked up to, but his sights had always been on his pink-haired companion; Sakura. It wasn't that Hinata was jealous of the girl, that was too negative an emotion for her to express, but she couldn't help but want the attention Sakura seemed to reject. If Sakura eventually accepted him, and she hoped she would, Hinata would be happy for Naruto. Simply knowing he was happy would be enough for her.

Her mind again wandered back to her captor, how had he dealt with that solitude for this long when it had practically destroyed her friend as a child? Perhaps he hadn't coped as well as she thought. Perhaps that was the reason behind the killing of his comrades… and his enjoying it.

One thing she had appreciated about this man was his lack of interest in woman. He had never made a pass at her or even looked at her for that matter. He also never felt the need to bring any other woman into his bed; something that had surprised Hinata. Most men spent their days stalking after a woman to keep them company at night, but not him; she was glad, it would have presented a very awkward situation.

The cool October air brought another concern to Hinata's mind. It forced her to take a closer look at her stock in cooking spices and medical herbs. Even if she weren't sure she would be here throughout the winter, it was better to be prepared than to run out of needed supplies; especially if her cooking was the only thing keeping her alive. She had taken all she could from the little garden in the back and now needed another source.

Watching from the window, she had begun to notice the other slaves around the encampment. They wandered freely from place to place; albeit in a hurry. The guards didn't escort them, nor did they pay them much attention. Perhaps the slaves were too fearful to leave and the Shinobi didn't worry about their escape. It was likely none of them were ninja anyhow; unlike herself.

Fidgeting nervously Hinata finally got the courage to grab a small basket and open the door slightly. Gaara had been gone for a few days and it seemed unlikely he would be back anytime soon. He usually left for at least a week at a time. She poked her head around the door only to realize there was no guard stationed there and no one bothered to turn as she exited.

She walked with her head down, allowing her hair to cover her eyes; no one followed her. She proceeded down the rocky path to the wood line that was visible from the kitchen as dusk began to settle over the camp. She would have to hurry if she wanted to be able to see the herbs she needed. Upon reaching the edge she looked around, only now catching the never ending trees that surrounded the north side of the camp; there were no guards here. The prospect of escape suddenly flooded through her mind, making it spin. If she ran now would she be able to survive? Would she risk running into a group of Shinobi, only to be brought back for torture and death? Was it worth that risk when nothing had threatened her as of now? The thought of home and seeing her friends and Neji was so tempting that she almost did it... almost. It was only a moment later that she noticed the Chakra signatures behind her; seeming to watch her movement.

If the camp were that easy to escape from, the other slaves would have done so long ago. She was surrounded by Shinobi; she reminded herself. Escape was not going to be an option; at least not right now. She ignored the signatures as she walked along the forest edge, picking different plants that would prove useful for a variety of things; teas, medicine and spices.

Seeing another plant she desired Hinata took a small step into the forest, only to be suddenly grabbed and thrown harshly against the tree before her. She caught herself, skinning her palm, and turned to see who had attacked. The man that stood before her was clearly a Shinobi of Suna; clad in the Jonin attire. She watched as four others moved through the shadows of the trees around her.

"I don't think you're supposed to be out here."

"I-I'm just gathering some herbs." She raised the basket slightly, trying to keep her voice steady and calm. He seemed to examine her, taking his eyes up and down her form in ways that made her cringe. He took a step forward and Hinata braced herself as he roughly slapped the basket from her grip and moved to press a blade against her throat, his body with it.

She froze.

A deep mocking laughter emitted from the man's throat as his gaze came to rest on her face; it made her sick. He was the same as any other man she had encountered; wanting nothing more than the flesh of yet another woman. To defile them to a point where they felt worthless and afraid; to turn them into their toys; shy as she was, she had no tolerance for such behavior. In her clan back home men might have be strict, but never would they have disgraced themselves by falling so low as to force a woman. They had too much honor for that; these men clearly had none.

His free hand took a strand of dark hair between his fingers, seeming to play with it before he brought it towards his lips, inhaling deeply. His malicious eyes then turned towards her face, a deep desire filling them. She broke eye contact, glancing at the others now making their way from the shadows; this action seemed to anger her current captor. He roughly grabbed her hair, throwing her down, where she collided hard with the cool earth.

"You'll look away when I tell you." She fisted her hands together, trying to calm herself as she lay in the fallen leaves. If she chose to fight, the others in the camp would know her as a Shinobi and may even discover she was from Konoha; if she didn't…

"Maybe our lord has already had his way with her and broken her spirit Hiro." One of the four spoke in a lazy tone.

"She wouldn't be alive if he had; besides he wouldn't know what to do with a woman anyway."

"Don't speak so boldly!"

"He's not here, stop being such a pussy." She felt the man kneel behind her, straddling her body with his own. She could already feel his arousal against her hip as he grabbed her hair, pulling it back painfully. "This'll be fun." He pressed his vile lips against the side of her neck as he traced his other hand down her torso, first cupping her breast before sliding it to her thigh. His fingers found her belt line and dug their way under her pants; she couldn't take anymore. She didn't want this man's hands anywhere on her and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes finally fell. She wouldn't allow herself to be raped by these disgusting men who had no respect for woman; even if she died in the process.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, the Chakra points on her enemies' bodies becoming perfectly clear; lighting up against the darkening forest. She used one arm to push off the ground, successfully toppling the man over, though his grip on her hair didn't loosen. Hinata brought her hand up to collide with his elbow; successfully severing the chakra points, causing his arm to fall limp. She threw him off of herself completely and now stood to face her other opponents, her left palm forward. Luckily for her all of them were now hidden amongst the trees, preventing others from seeing their quarrel.

The man stood clumsily, clutching at his arm, "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"I don't know, that bitch did something to my arm. Forget what I said, just kill her!" She took in their forms slowly. The four others now stood facing her; an angry expression displayed across their faces. The one to her right ran forward first, attacking alone, kunai drawn. She ducked, avoiding the blade and brought her palm forward to collide with the man's shoulder, blocking the chakra points that would lead to his arm as well. The others stared in awe for a moment, wondering at the supposed slave girls' abilities.

The instant their comrade hit the ground the other three came at her simultaneously; she ducked from a punch, coming up to collide with the abdomen. Another's foot clipped her leg, but she rolled to the side, coming back to her feet. As they followed forward, she jumped, coming down on them both to collide with one's torso and the other's left side. It was then that Hiro came from behind, landing a direct punch to her face, sending her sprawling to the ground yet again.

"What's going on here?" All of them froze at the sound of the deep, menacing voice. Hinata watched as the one named Hiro took a step back, fear seizing his body. She managed to get to her feet before she saw the familiar locks of red hair emerge from the wood line; the setting sun making it seem even darker than before, almost dancing like fire. She couldn't help the fear that now took over her own body; he wasn't supposed to have been back yet, this wasn't supposed to be happening right now.

From any onlooker's eye it would appear as if Hinata were trying to escape and these Shinobi had been attempting to bring her back. With this being the case; her chances of survival were drastically beginning to fall. He would believe his men, whatever lie they formed right now was going to be more convincing than any shred of truth she could speak.

"S-She was trying to escape my lord!" Hiro spoke first, pointing his finger towards Hinata accusingly. Gaara's dark gaze glanced over her and she couldn't stop the jolt that came from her heart; the green orbs then shifted back towards his men. Sand broke free from the gourd on his back; causing Hinata to clench her eyes shut in anticipation. When she didn't feel the grains around her right away she risked a glance, only now seeing why his men had begun screaming.

Gaara now held them in the air, his sand snaking its way up their body to drown their fearful pleas for mercy. She turned her gaze on him, watching as his hand clenched shut and blood rained from the sky. She felt her throat constrict at the crunching sound of their bones being ground together and the dripping noise their blood made once it collided with the earth. She felt her entire body tremble as she sank to her knees, unable to stand any longer. Those men were part of his army and he had just killed them…upon glancing up she realized something else even more frightening; he was grinning about it.

Gaara's face turned to a grimace then, "Pathetic." His cold gaze shifted to her, "Your skill is impressive, I didn't realize you were a Shinobi. Have you come here as a spy?" Hinata quickly shook her head; her voice wouldn't be able to form words just yet, "Follow me." She obeyed, quickly standing, and only now seeing the basket of herbs she had collected. She swiftly grabbed it, hoping beyond hope that he would believe she hadn't been trying to escape. As they came through the trees Hinata could now see the many ninja that had gathered; no doubt hearing the screams of their comrades. They parted as Gaara approached, not saying anything as they watched the girl trail behind their ruthless commander. She risked a glance back, the men casting fearful, hatred gazes upon their leader.

He opened the door to the cabin, "In." Hinata rushed past him, setting the basket on the floor and keeping her eyes locked on the ground. "I suggest you start talking before I change my mind." He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a watchful gaze pinning her in place. What was she supposed to say? He thought she was a spy from another village and it was clear this man would be able to discern truth from lies… He probably had no tolerance for lies.

"I-I'm from Konohagakure."

"Yet you claim to not be an infiltrator?"

"N-no… my family was attacked and…"

"And?"

"I-I was hidden among the slaves for my protection. I-I've been traveling with them for over a year now, trying to find my way back home." He seemed to ponder this for a moment before laying his gourd against the wall and sliding off his boots. He walked the few paces towards his bed, sitting, resting his arms across his knees.

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"W-Well, there is the war. A-And without protection I could have been k-killed."

"I see, so self-preservation then. It's ironic that we're at war with Konohagakure, yet you fall right into my lap." A dangerous smile crept to his lips, "Perhaps you could be of some use after all." She wasn't sure what to think at that moment. Did he plan to use her as leverage against her village?

"What is your name?" That was a question she didn't want to answer, one that would reveal her family heritage, but if she refused she would die here and there was so much left she wanted to accomplish.

"Hinata." She tried, but after a moment realized he was seeking her surname as well. "Hyuga Hinata."

* * *

**So, I know you all are going to be excited to read chapter 4 as we have a dramatic scene coming up, maybe I'll be able to post that one next week ;)**

**Please Review and tell your friends about this fanfic. Now I'm off to address my other story "Sands Collide" and possibly fix the mess I've made of it.**

**.**

**I must rant, although it's about the latest chapter of the Naruto Manga so if you haven't read chapter 692 please don't read the next note.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG! I don't want Sasuke to turn evil all over again! I thought we were making progress with him and he was going to help everyone and then we'd have a nice peaceful ending! So much for my hopes and dreams... My heart is hurting because I just know Kishimoto is going to kill someone and no matter who it is I'm going to cry so hard. :( **

**Please Kishi, don't take any more away from us!**

**.**

**Please Review**


	4. Enemies

**Amazing yet again! I'm so very happy to hear how you guys are loving this story, not to mention the complements I've gotten about the flow of my writing. If you haven't read my profile, I am aspiring to publish my own book one day and to hear these things from complete strangers just makes me feel so freaking good!**

**As always, thank you all so very, very much for taking the time to leave a lovely review for me. So far they have all been positive! :D**

**TheAlleyKat**

**mikes0me**

**evil-x-love**

**Neon Renaissance**

**misao97**

**Miih-chan**

**KabeHinata-lover2**

**LadyCassie**

**Sabie0521**

**darknessunbidden**

**Eleoopy**

**Kibachow**

**mArda**

**PastryLover**

* * *

**Constant kindness can accomplish much. **

**As the sun makes ice melt, **

**kindness causes misunderstanding, **

**mistrust and hostility to evaporate. **

**~Albert Schweitzer~**

* * *

December had finally come, bringing with it the beautiful snow of winter. It now blanketed the outside world, completely covering everything in its icy confines. The tree limbs were weighed down and everything was still, making the world seem like a picture from one of her beautiful novels. She had been here three months already; her nineteenth birthday just around the corner. Her family would be at home, preparing for the New Year's festival they had each year. She would be inviting her friends over and going to watch the fireworks, hopefully at Naruto's side. The nostalgic feeling she had only made her long for home, to be able to see her family again. This would be the second New Years and birthday she would spend captive; would this war never end?

When she revealed her surname she had expected a strong reaction. She had been expecting an immediate execution, or his blood drenched sand to wrap its way around her body. Though his eyes had become darker, he had done nothing more than turn away from her and exit the room. She had stood there wondering where he had gone, what he could have possibly done that late in the evening; but her question went unanswered. When he returned he didn't speak to her, but his glances had caught her attention. He was studying her now, possibly trying to figure out why she had yet to strike him. It was beyond doubt that he had assisted in killing several members of her clan and hers had struck down several in his army, yet she herself had not attacked him.

After watching him for so long she simply couldn't bring herself to do such a thing; not after realizing the loneliness he had undoubtedly suffered. Sure she couldn't exactly be called a companion, not even close, but if he could at least trust her enough to remain in his cabin, then perhaps one day… no, she shook her head. She shouldn't be having such thoughts. He was an enemy, a leader of the enemy forces. Neji would have acted much sooner…

He kept his guard up around her, purposefully ensuring he didn't come into striking distance of her hands. He probably knew the Hyuga technique quite well and although it seemed doubtful one had actually ever struck him, he was smart in the fact that he avoided her as much; not that she would have attacked him anyway.

The camp had grown quiet with winter; Shinobi huddled in their tents, trying to keep warm despite the chilling winds and snow. She felt relatively pleasant, sitting next to the fireside; although it made her feel slightly guilty as well. None of the others in the camp were enjoying this kind of luxury, including the girl who brought her food every now and then. This same girl had brought Hinata a warm wool blanket for the winter; something she was exceedingly grateful for. Hinata currently sat by the fireside, watching the dancing flames with the warm blanket draped over her shoulders.

Gaara had been missing from the camp for over a week now. She expected him to walk through the door anytime. It was without doubt that the snow had something to do with his late arrival. She had prepared another broth and it now hung over the fire. Hinata only moved from the confines of her blanket to stir it occasional, the brew mostly consisting of potatoes and vegetables that she had saved from the previous summer. Meat was a rarity in these cold months, but she could see ninja leave the camp now and again to hunt for game.

Sudden panicked cries brought her out of her reverie as she stood to walk towards the window; the wooden floors cold beneath her feet. Looking out the small glass she didn't see anything at first, but more cries pierced the air sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. They were the cries of death, the pleas for mercy. Behind a nearby tent she watched as a body flew forward, painting the white snow red with its blood. The figure remained limp in the snow; it was then that a familiar form appeared around the corner. No one pursued him after that, but the line of red didn't stop as he made his way towards the door. The once pure snow had now been tainted with the blood of war.

Panic seized her; he was angry, very angry and with her being the only one in the room she vaguely wondered if she would be 'dispatched' during his 'frustration'; The words from his soldiers coming back to her.

Not having time to move, Hinata stumbled back as the door slammed open, sand pouring all around his frost covered body. It slammed shut violently as a tendril shot back, his breathing was erratic and his eyes shifted quickly, scanning the room as he made his way forward. She had frozen in place, watching as the blood tracked across the wooden floors, mixing with the now melting snow. It ran along the wood, falling into the cracks and flowed towards the kitchen in tiny rivers. Tiny rivers of red…

He fell to his knees with a muffled cry and only now did she realize the reason for so much blood. It wasn't from his enemies; the blood was his. She could now see a deep wound to his abdomen bleeding profusely. He tried applying pressure to the area, but only succeeded in creating more pain it seemed. This once powerful man with cold eyes now knelt in the middle of the floor, struggling for his life. What could have happened that caused this much damage? Who could possibly stand face to face with him?

Though he was an enemy, Hinata couldn't bring herself to simply watch him die. It was as Neji told her, "You aren't cut out for war." She didn't care if he was an enemy, right now all she saw was a man dying before her. Dropping the blanket from her shoulders Hinata walked forward, kneeling beside him, ready to use her medical skills to close his wounds, but before she could touch him, sharp, green eyes snapped up to meet hers. She was grabbed by the throat and quicker than she could recall, he slammed her against the side wall, knocking over one of her many potted plants, his fingers digging sharply into her flesh.

"You think to finish me?" His breathing was strained, but that didn't stop the venom dripping from his voice.

"N-No." She choked out, using the last of her breath as he continued applying pressure. Hinata had involuntarily wrapped her hands around his arm, trying to find some leverage as he had lifted her from the ground. She could feel her body struggling for breath and if she didn't act quickly this would be the end for her. Hinata's hands began emitting a faint green glow as she brought them down to the large gash she discovered ripped open under his forearm. His eyes widened slightly as the wound began to close, fading and then finally disappearing, leaving only a faint white line where the deep laceration had been. His grip loosened as their eyes met and his body suddenly convulsed, sending him to his knees yet again.

Hinata sputtered and coughed as her lungs burned from the air now returning to her body. Though she had doubled over, she remained standing; now looking down on his knelt figure. His skin was already paler than usual and a cold sweat had formed on his brow; if she didn't act fast he was going to be beyond saving. Hinata knelt beside him carefully and once again his sharp eyes met hers; this time sand wound its way around her body, staying firm, yet allowing her to move. She could feel the grains grinding against her skin, almost painfully, as she reached towards his abdomen.

The skin beneath her hands began to move as she applied chakra to the area. She could feel the skin knitting together beneath her fingers; it was muscles and underlying structures that would cause more difficulty. She had to stop the blood flow first though, only then would she focus on repairing the other muscles; hopefully his organs hadn't been damaged from whoever had attacked him. Once the skin finished coming together Hinata reached forward to grab his arm. The strands around her body tightened painfully as the grains cut into her skin, she could feel a small trickle of blood traveling down her left arm where it had broken. His gaze fell on her in the worst of manners, ready to tear her body to pieces.

"Let me help you." She whispered pleadingly. He wavered; she knew his body was still raked with unbearable pain as she had yet to finish healing his damaged tissues. The sand loosened then, finally falling away from her and she couldn't help but notice the sudden fear that filled his eyes; he didn't have any Chakra left she realized. Hinata ignored his panicked look, grabbing his wrist before he could back pedal. He cried out in agony as she draped his arm over her shoulders and stood. Hinata stilled, allowing him to catch his breath before she proceeded towards the bed, walking slowly; one step at a time. She carefully released her grip after ensuring he wouldn't fall to the ground.

He laid on the bed, his gaze remaining fixed on her as she brought her hands to his abdomen again, hovering, her hands emitting the warming green glow of medical Ninjutsu. She couldn't meet his gaze as she worked; his cold stare only unnerved her and right now she needed to focus. She couldn't be distracted at such a critical time. She felt the underlying muscles beneath his skin begin to move and from his slight moans she knew the process was uncomfortable. Having your inner structures torn to pieces and then move to realign themselves could be called unpleasant at best. She concentrated though, working hard to minimize that discomfort whenever possible. The muscles knitted themselves together slowly, each one reattaching to their original positions; his organs had thankfully been spared. She hadn't gotten through that much of the medical training and wasn't sure she would have been able to save him had he suffered damage there.

When she met his gaze again it took her by surprise. No longer were his eyes full of malice and hatred. They now held a look of wonderment, awe and disbelief. It was a side of him she had never seen before and one that was hard to even envision. She brought the blanket up to cover his shivering, pale body and moved away from his bedside; feeling awkward.

"Even though your wounds are mostly healed, there is only so much I'm able to do. You need to rest to allow them to further heal on their own. You'll probably feel tired until you body's blood supply returns to normal." She hadn't been able to meet his gaze as she spoke and instead went to the kitchen, making a lavender tea. Hopefully it would help relax him.

His gaze still followed her as she came back, pouring hot water over the herbal leaves and taking a drink before she handed it to him; he wouldn't drink it otherwise. Her hand went to his head then, but he snatched her wrist painfully. She was surprised and yet again risked a glance towards his green orbs. They were still filled with that wonder, something that suddenly made her heart quicken. Those eyes... He looked so much different from the earlier murderous man she had seen. Now he looked vulnerable; human.

"Why?" He breathed his body heavy with exhaustion. His words confused her.

"Why what?" She now found herself kneeling at his bedside; captivated by a greenish-blue trance.

"Why would you help me?"

"You were hurt." His expression shifted, not to one of cold hatred, but of misunderstanding.

"You're a prisoner here. What reason have you to care?"

"You expected me to stand by and let you die?" The concept horrified her, but she had to remind herself they were at war. Mercy wasn't usually an affordable asset.

"Anyone else would."

She remained silent for a few moments, "You've never done anything to harm me."

A mocking chuckle came from his throat, "You're too kind for your own good." It was something that Neji would have told her.

A small smile grazed her lips as she recalled the same words she had spoken to her cousin, "In life you can never be too kind or too fair; everyone you meet is carrying a heavy load. When you go through your day expressing kindness and courtesy to all you meet, you leave behind a feeling of warmth and good cheer, and you help alleviate the burdens everyone is struggling with." It was a quote she remembered reading back home and one that had stuck with her. Books were the one thing that helped alleviate the pain of war.

Gaara was silent, releasing her wrist and pushing it way; he wouldn't allow her to touch him again she realized. After looking around the room and taking in the damage, she decided it would be better to clean in the morning. There was too much to be done tonight and Gaara needed to rest. With a last look she proceeded towards the fireplace, curling under the wool blanket before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Not much lovey stuff, but that will all come later. **

**Next chapter hint: Gaara's POV. :-)**

**I know I have been posting my chapters quickly, but now I will be taking a three week break. I want to write out a few chapters before I post another one, just to make sure everything lines up correctly. I have this entire story already planed in my head, just have to get it on paper. I really hope you all are enjoying this and hope to hear from you in a review!**

**Please Review! I would love to hit 100 before my next chapter is up. More reviews means more people will want to read my story. If they see others liking it, they will think it's good... unless of course its not good, but I haven't had any negative feedback yet! :D**

**See you in a few weeks!**

**Ja ne**


	5. Feelings

**A/N**

**Love you all! Thank you so much for your reviews! I know I didn't reach 100, but I'm also posting this chapter much earlier than I predicted. I will try to continue to update every other week for you guys. I'm having so much fun writing this story!**

**On another note, I've finished updating the beginning of "Sands Collide" which is my other fanfic that had a lot of issues. I know it's an OC, but I would love it if you guys checked it out and let me know what you think. I know it isn't written as elegantly as this one, but in my defense it was my first one and I am still editing it. I'm through chapter 4 and that was the hardest, so it should be relatively smooth sailing from here on out. :D**

* * *

**Neon Renaissance **

**Sabie0521 **

**Kibachow **

**TheAlleyKat **

**evil-x-love ****misao97 - **I agree

**Guest **

**LadyCassie **

**MyHikari - **Thank you so much!

**Miih-chan **

**DivineGlory **

**kartz **

**mArda **

**Guest **

**realsky **

**PastryLover - **I just wanted to let you know your name cracks me up. When I see PastryLover the only thing that comes to mind is a little Chibi character running away with a Pastry of some sort to hide and eat it lol :)

**MsChifSantos **

**BunnyMasterMomiji **

**Fher34 **

**Myreally **

**o'M'L Kuran**

* * *

**Okay, just wanted to clarify that yes, Kankuro is the Kazekage, sorry if that confused anyone, Gaara is a little...unstable at the moment for the position.**

**BTW: Yes I am a girl lol ;)**

* * *

**Only once in your life, **

**I truly believe, **

**you find someone who can completely turn your world around.**

**~Bob Marley~**

* * *

Gaara couldn't bring his mind to rest that night. He stared blankly at the cracks on the cabin ceiling, trying to contain the pain that still swept through his body. Though most of his injuries had been healed, he could still feel places where muscles and tendons remained torn; the newly formed tissue still trying to adjust. His entire body trembled from the previous pain and the amount of blood lost. It would take some time for it to recover; even with the Shukaku helping. Had it not been for his traveling abilities with his sand he would have died on the journey back home; hell if it hadn't been for this servant girl he would have died anyway.

His mind remained baffled by the events of the night. This woman, one who was not only a servant girl, but also an enemy to their entire country, had just saved his life. He hated to admit it, but without her help he would have died from blood loss alone. He ground his teeth silently recalling the events leading to his vulnerable state. He had grown careless, fully relying on his sand's ultimate defense. No one had ever broken though it before, but his enemy had managed it. Never in his life had he imagined anyone would accomplish such a feat; he could almost congratulate him. His father's own ANBU team had attempted to kill him several times as a child and even they hadn't been able to accomplish their mission. Since that time he had been honing his skills and practicing to face more elite Shinobi and often took several down without help from anyone. Even his comrades avoided him on the battlefield.

Gaara turned his head to glance at the girl's sleeping figure. She was restless, he could tell, much like she had been the night a few months back, when he had killed those attacking her. Her dreams had seemed riddled with nightmares from the event. He was sure she still found it odd that he hadn't punished her, but the truth was he had been a witness to the entire ordeal. He had come around a corner as she left and had even seen his other Shinobi follow after her. Not knowing why he bothered, he followed them to see what their reactions would be to her escape, except that she hadn't tried to escape. She had begun gathering different plants from the area and Gaara couldn't fathom why she didn't take off into the trees. She had an opportunity so why not take it? Even if she wouldn't get far, it was a person's natural instinct to survive. The men had assaulted her for no other reason than to satisfy their own pleasures; something that disgusted him. It was when he heard his name directly disrespected that he began to pay attention and right before he planned to intervened, the woman had already began defending herself.

Finding out she was a Shinobi had been a surprise, but finding out she was from Konoha had angered him beyond reason. Were his men really that ignorant? They had fought with the Hyuga on several occasions and her eyes should have been their first clue. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed it himself, yet it didn't matter; she didn't present a threat either way, she was probably some lowly Shinobi from their clan that didn't particularly matter; surely not a master of their Kekkei Genkai. Proceeding from the cabin he had marched straight towards their tent and torn them apart for their insolence, telling the others he would not tolerate such a thing again. When asked if he wanted her removed he declined. He would do a much better job keeping an eye on her here, where he knew incompetent men wouldn't allow her to escape.

She let out a soft whimper in her sleep then, re-catching Gaara's attention. It was without doubt that she had seen him slaughter the others as he was coming through the village; he could only imagine the gore left in his wake. As he had reappeared in the encampment, there had been many men surrounding him. To his annoyance they froze in fear, then a few got the nerve to attack him. They had paid the price for that. He would often catch her watching him from the window for his approach, though he doubted she knew this. She whimpered again. Were the nightmares really that bad? They were at war, had been for several years, surely she had seen plenty of death to be accustomed to it by now.

He still couldn't believe what she had done, saving him, with no other reasoning other than her not being able to stand by while another died. Did she think that way in the middle of combat as well? Or did she feel guilt after the battles were over? Had she ever killed before? Why did he even care? He had killed more than his fair share of Konoha's Shinobi, even several from the Hyuga clan. The only reason he kept this girl was as possible leverage. His mind again went back to the Shinobi that had injured him. That stupid, arrogant… When they met again, he would tear him apart.

She stirred in her sleep again, but it no longer held Gaara's attention as he planned his next move on Konohagakure.

* * *

It was still early when he heard a knock at his door. The noise puzzled him until he figured out where it had come from. No one ever knocked on his door, ever… even the other servant girls knew better than this. They had all witnessed what had happened to the first one that had dared to disturb him; she had been warned. He heard the girl scramble to her feet, running quietly towards the door, avoiding the puddle and mess between her and her destination. Upon answering he heard two male voices, most likely a few of the ANBU within his ranks.

"The commander," One spoke in a hushed whisper, "Is he…" Gaara couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, the people under his command wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Many of them would have loved to kill him themselves, but they had all become cowards after witnessing their comrades' fall before him. Many had tried, but all failed.

"He's resting." She whispered to them. There was silence for a time and he knew something was exchanged between his men and the shy girl; a secret gesture, probably one plotting his own demise. He tested his Chakra and while he could move some sand, it definitely wasn't up to maximum capacity yet. It didn't matter; he could take out a few guards if he needed to; he'd probably find them later and kill them for simply being bold enough to come to his door to begin with. They held no true concern for his well-being.

To his surprise the men left telling her to call for them if needed, no doubt a ploy to meet his ears and ease any arising suspicions. He closed his eyes when she again came around the corner, her footfalls approached his seemingly slumbering figure silently, the way a Shinobi would. Her steps made no noise against the wooden floor and she even managed to avoid the places that creaked under pressure. It made his hair stand on end as she crept closer. He wouldn't allow himself to die by her hand, not by someone as weak as this girl, not by a Shinobi of Konoha. He drew sand from the piles on the floor, sneaking it across the wood beyond her line of sight. He swirled it to his left, letting it dance in agitation on his fingertips. If she moved forward any closer…

She paused for a moment before returning back to her blanket. He slit his eyes open to watch her place a dagger in the folds of that blanket and then proceed to the kitchen. So, they had handed her a dagger and no doubt had commanded his execution. She had the perfect opportunity only a moment ago. To her eyes he had appeared sleeping and vulnerable, yet she had not made an attempt on his life. Why? Could she perhaps tell he hadn't been sleeping? Did the Byakugan provide such ability?

The demon within him didn't allow him to sleep, it roared and raged, craving blood every moment of the day. Though the creature gave him power, he found it annoying as well. To never sleep was probably one of the most unpleasant experiences a human could suffer. Although it appeared as sleep, Gaara did nothing more than allow his body to fall into a deep meditative state. It allowed his body to rest and his mind to focus, perhaps his lack of sleep was the reasoning for his lack in patience.

Gaara turned his attention to the girl now creeping back and forth from the kitchen to the living area. He couldn't help but stare in wonderment. This woman had saved his life with seemingly no ulterior motive in mind. When he had first seen her, he had thought hard about killing her, getting her out of his cabin, out of his way. He had thought his men foolish to think such a simple woman could grant him any kind of appeasement, that he would allow someone that close to begin with, yet here he was thankful he had not acted on his rash decision. When he had come home to find his cabin clean and food prepared he was sure she would have tried poisoning him; it had happened before. But when she didn't he was then sure she would attack him in his supposed sleep, yet still she had not. Now she walked around silently, picking up broken pieces of pottery and mopping up the water and blood.

He turned his gaze away from her, glancing again at the ceiling. He had been thankful she hadn't tried to touch him again, with the Hyuga abilities he knew one touch could spell disaster. He could remember the fear coursing through him when his chakra had failed; it was a feeling he had not experienced in a long while. That would have been the perfect opportunity for her to kill him. She could have ended his life right then, hell she could have simply allowed him to bleed to death, yet instead she had begged him to allow her assistance.

Her words about kindness came back to him. It didn't seem like her words, more like a quote, yet something that struck him. Being kind to everyone simply because we all had troubles? It didn't make sense to him. People weren't kind, they didn't help one another. They lived solely to satisfy their own desires and would eliminate anyone standing in their way. Yet she saw the world differently. What kind of world had she come from to make her think such thoughts?

Looking more closely at her now he noticed her beautiful figure, one any man would desire. Her long dark hair cascading down her back in a beautiful sea of black, her delicate, creamy skin that had been the softest thing he ever felt and those eyes; eyes that bore their way into his soul, touching some forgotten emotions he had buried long ago. He felt his heart quicken at the thought of her and how soft her hands had been when they helped him to bed. Touch; it was a concept foreign to him since he was a small child, yet he found himself craving it. Those around him that tried touching him only promised death, so he had never allowed such a thing again.

Gaara berated himself for having such thoughts. He wouldn't sink to the level of his men, he wouldn't think like those foul dogs that could scarcely be called humans. He wouldn't allow himself to feel emotions towards someone simply because they saved his life. He had allowed someone close before, someone from his family and even they had betrayed him. What would make some stranger any different? His eyes shifted back to her before he closed them altogether, allowing his body and mind to ease into his meditative state.

* * *

It was the very next day that another knock came to the door, much to Gaara's annoyance. Someone was going to pay for disturbing him. As she had predicted, his body was still weak from the blood loss and he didn't move much, except to eat and relieve himself. This girl had taken to caring for him, asking occasionally if he needed anything from her. He declined when she offered to help him up, avoiding contact with her. Her presence wasn't annoying, something he found fascinating. It was a rare occurrence he could tolerate anyone for any length of time; even his siblings had gotten on his nerves more times than he cared to count. She kept to herself, keeping quiet while he rested and avoided disturbing him in anyway.

The girl had run towards the door before he could sit up, possibly saving whoever was on the other side. The door creaked open slowly and for a few moments there was no reply. A loud slap filled his ears, followed by cursing and a muffled cry; his senses were on full alert now as two sets of heavy footfalls could be heard across the wooden floor. Before another sound was uttered, Gaara jumped from his bed, clad in only his sweat pants, sand swirling around his body and stared down the two men who had dared to enter his premises. They seemed more than surprised and tried to recoil at the sight of him, but it was too late to back down.

His sand flew forward, grabbing each of them by the throat. He proceeded forward as they clawed at the sand, struggling for breath. The outside wind was cold and bit into his skin, but he wouldn't show weakness, not here. There were others watching, probably in some sort of hopeful anticipation that he would be killed. It seemed they had not expected this outcome. He crushed the two men's throats easily, throwing them forward, their limp bodies colliding with the frozen ice. Others around them backed away as he cast an icy stare over the encampment, daring anyone else to challenge him.

None did.

After one last dark look, Gaara reentered his cabin, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. The rush now coming to his head was enough to make him nauseous. He slid to the floor silently, feeling the cold wood press against his back; his body shivering involuntarily. His breathing was ragged from the over exertion. His body couldn't fight the frigid temperatures outside and he felt himself shiver violently again.

The girl still sat on the ground where the men had thrown her, a large bluish bruise beginning to form on the side of her cheek. Why this angered him, he couldn't reason. It was then he noticed the further black and blue markings down her neck. That was something he had done, though he reasoned it had been for a purpose. He hadn't known her intentions at the time, now he felt… what? Guilt? Why should he feel guilt for defending himself?

White eyes with a lavender hue met his then, making his heart skip a beat. The first time their eyes had met, hers had been full of fear. It was a different fear than what those usually showed him, but fear none the less. Now she sat without fear towards him. Replacing that fear was… concern? It was something that continued to puzzle him. Could she truly be this genuine? Perhaps she was a greater Kunoichi that he first thought. Perhaps she had mastered her feminine art of deception, but any kind of deception could be seen through eventually, there was always a point of faltering. Avoiding eye contact, shifting nervously or using the wrong voice intonation. But those eyes, they seemed…genuine.

She stood slowly, walking towards him as if approaching an injured animal. He eyed her carefully, watching both her eyes and hands at the same time. If she activated her Byakugan he would know her intentions immediately, but the veins around her eyes never moved, her hands didn't lunge forward. His sand moved to block her advancement, hovering in-between them in fatigued spirals.. He could still kill her, he had enough Chakra for that; he could still prevent her attack.

"Let me help you." Those same words from last night, the same caring look in her eyes. Why did she care so much? It was then that he took notice of the other wounds on her body; more he had created. She had burn marks along her wrists and up her arms where his sand had threatened to tear her into pieces. Then he remembered it falling away. He remembered her touch, her gentle hands; ones that had not caused him harm. He nodded his head reluctantly, though kept his sand around himself as she took his wrist, draping his arm across her shoulder and slowly helping him to his feet. He could again feel her soft, warm skin on his cold flesh, the heat from her body as he leaned against her. Why did it stir something in him? What were these feelings? It wasn't just a carnal desire, it was something else entirely. To be touched by another human being… seemed… he still couldn't find the words.

Once at the bedside, he lowered himself into it, pulling the blankets across his lap. Her hands began glowing causing him to startle and grab her wrists with his sand, using the little remaining Chakra he had left. "What are you doing?" His voice had regained an icy edge as he glared at her, but she didn't waver from it, not in the least. She met his eyes carefully though.

"I need to re-check the wounds; there might be tears I missed." The pain still in his stomach told him as much. "I need to use my Byakugan though… is that okay?" She was asking his permission to activate her Jutsu. She knew he had faced many like herself, had fought against them on the front lines. She thought he would take her activation of it as a direct attack on himself, which he would.

"No." It was simple and direct. He wouldn't allow her to activate it; he would kill her if he saw so much as a single vein move. She paused, staring at him, thinking, possibly planning on her next move. She lowered her hands and knelt beside the bed, clearly putting some distance between them.

"I'm not as skilled in Medical Ninjutsu as other medic nin. I rely on my Byakugan to help me find injuries and heal them," Her eyes met his again... those lavender eyes... so unafraid... so much different from the others, "It will take much longer to heal if I don't." She had helped him thus far and even if he didn't know her underlying intentions it was clear she wouldn't harm him at this point at least. He nodded and watched as the veins grew around her eyes and relief flooded his abdomen only moments later; the remaining bits of torn tissue healed by her gentle touch. She backed away after that, clearly fatigued and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. The firelight caught the bruises and burns that still marred the skin on her neck.

"Why haven't you healed yourself?" The question was out before Gaara had time to retract it. He wanted to know why this girl continued to let herself suffer.

"I don't have enough Chakra right now." He stared at her confused. She had healed him; did that mean she used all her Chakra to focus on his wounds forsaking her own? This girl continued to puzzle his mind.

* * *

It was only two days later that Gaara finally had the strength to move on his own. His Chakra was almost fully restored, thanks to the young Hyuga girl, and he felt he would be able to return to his normal duties. She seemed surprised by his speedy recovery, though if she knew the reason she wouldn't be so willing to help. She lived with one whom contained a demon deep inside the recesses of his mind. A beast that craved everyone's blood it came in contact with; a truly vial creature, the One Tails.

Gaara accepted his dinner in silence, wondering at the girl before him. There were so many questions he had for her and wanted to hear her answer. For now he supposed he could start with the basics.

"How long have you been away from Konoha?" The question seemed to catch the girl by surprise as she startled and risked a glance at him.

"About a year and a half now."

"You've survived that long on your own?"

"Yes." The information astounded him. This simple ninja had managed to survive captivity this long without revealing who she truly was. A master of deception could do this.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What is your rank?"

"Jonin." He almost choked on his food when she answered. Jonin? This little frail looking girl was Jonin? Surely she had to be kidding. How could someone like her possibly pass the tests necessary and achieve that kind of rank? Perhaps Konoha really was lenient with their Shinobi.

"If you are of Jonin rank, why haven't you returned home yet? You claim it was due to the war, but with your abilities you should have been able to return by now."

She was silent for a long while, seeming to think of her response. Perhaps he had caught her in a lie and she was trying to find her way out of it. He looked at her body language, it didn't appear nervous, her gaze didn't shift and she didn't fidget with her tea mug. She merely stared at the fire as if remembering some long forgotten part of her past.

"I couldn't leave them." She whispered.

"Who?"

"The others."

"You mean the slaves?" She nodded in response, but didn't elaborate. He sighed, whereas before he liked her quiet nature, it was irritating at the moment. "Explain." She glanced up at him in surprise before licking her lips to continue.

"I'm Shinobi, they weren't. I was separated from my original group, but I cared for the others. They knew I was Shinobi, yet didn't ask about my past or what I was doing among them. I healed them when they were injured and took on more of the work load to ease their burdens. I then made it my goal to help them escape."

"And how did that benefit you?"

"I suppose it didn't really."

"Then what was the point?" She met his confused expression again with one of her own. He just didn't understand why someone would stay in a predicament such as hers when she clearly had the chance to leave.

"To be kind." There was that word again. Kindness; something he had never experienced, yet this girl had shown it to him. It made him wonder if others were as she was, or if she was unique in herself.

"Your village… does everyone think the way you do?"

She shook her head, "Not everyone, just some." He set his bowl on the floor and leaned back on the bed, again staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend the girl's words.

"Had you of killed me you could have escaped from here."

"I suppose, but I doubt I'm able to take on an entire army of elite Shinobi alone. I would have simply been captured by another… besides; senseless death is not something I appreciate."

"Senseless death?"

"To just standby and allow someone to die because they are your enemy is… cruel."

"What is the difference if you are going to kill them anyway?"

"It just doesn't feel…right."

"This is war; right and wrong collide with one another in an endless sea of blood." He could feel her eyes on him, though he couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Her entire realm of thought was something foreign, taboo; yet it intrigued him. He wanted to know more, to know why this girl reacted to situations the way she did.

"It isn't endless; someone will find a way to stop it, by doing what is right." By doing what is right? What did she mean by that? "Do you know why this war is being fought?" Gaara leaned back up to look at her face. It was solemn, still staring into the dancing flames within the fireplace.

"Hn."

"For nothing more than power and land. It's a senseless war, with senseless death. These things mean nothing. It is destroying clans and tearing families apart." He was silent for a time.

"Do you believe your kindness will help stop the war?" She seemed to pause before answering.

"Yes."

"That is a foolish thing to believe."

"Maybe."

Though still confused by her answer and way of thinking he leaned back relaxing his mind and contemplating her words.

_To be kind..._

* * *

**Alright, so what did you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter. Any guesses as to the name of the person that was able to injure Gaara? I won't tell you yet, but I was just curious what you were thinking lol.**

**Also, I had a guest mention that my writing was a little confusing, unfortunately I couldn't respond to that guest. Does anyone else feel this way and if so on what part? I will fix them if it isn't clear, just let me know! :D**

**Please leave me a lovely review, I absolutely love hearing from you guys!**


	6. Concern

**A/N**

**I want to give a special shout out to these three wonderful fans that have left me a review on every single chapter so far!**

_**Kibachow, PastryLover, LadyCassie**_

**Also an honorable mention for my followers who came in later and have only missed one chapter to review. You all are totally awesome!**

**Eleoopy, Sabie0521**

* * *

**Thank you all so much yet again! I'm getting more and more reviews with every chapter! Due to that, I'm now going to list your wonderful names with my responses like this instead of list format. It was getting a little long. Not that I'm complaining! Keep Reviewing! :D**

**RiceballXLover** - I'm glad you're enjoying it!, **PastryLover** - I was dying laughing! And thank you for your kind comments. I haven't decided yet if I want to bring Shukaku's presence that much into the story or to just let him be there tormenting Gaara's mind. I might leave that one for the reader to imagine :), **The Son of Demongo, Chibbi77, Elisa, mArda** - not really sure what you mean, but I'll try to build appropriately**, christmasness** - so glad!, **Maria Hiemalis** - Thank You!, **LadyCassie, MyHikari, kartz, Myreally **- lol, **Fher34** - You are too kind! Thank you so much!, **Guest, TheAlleyKat, Kibachow** - yes, they might…hehehe, **To'M'L Kuran, TheValkyrieGladiator, evil-x-love, Guest** - She is able to practice within the cabin while Gaara is gone, I just haven't elaborated on that point…yet. Yes…things could get ugly indeed**., DivineGlory, Eleoopy, Sabie0521**

* * *

**So a list of guesses as to Gaara's potential attacker are as follows. We're pretty tied up and it excites me that everyone didn't guess right off the bat!**

**Naruto - 3**

**Sasuke - 2**

**Lee - 2**

**Neji - 2**

* * *

**"Love comes to those who least expect it. **

**Who still believe in love after they have been betrayed **

**and who still love after they've been hurt"**

**~Rashida Rowe~**

* * *

Finally seeing the gates of Konoha come into view was relieving to say the least. The cold had sunk its way into everyone's bones with the snow only becoming thicker as they trudged through it. Neji scanned the tree line as they proceeded forward and only upon his signal did the gates open; he continued scanning the trees and everyone within their company as they passed through. He had to ensure no one from Suna had secretly disguised themselves during the confusion of the battle. Suna's Shinobi were tricky, using puppet's and poison against their enemy at every turn. He carefully inspected his comrades, keeping an eye out for the puppet master's signature Chakra threads.

Neji lowered his eyes as their middle ranks filed through carrying with them both the dead and those wounded. There were always deaths it seemed, no matter how carefully a plan was thought out; though he reasoned that was the cost of war. He watched as Sakura flitted between the men, assessing their wounds and administering antidotes to those who would need it. She led their medical teams out on the field and did a phenomenal job of doing so. She never faltered under pressure, though it seemed to bother her immensely whenever she failed to save her comrades. She carried a heavy burden, all of the medical squad did. Their teams saw more death than any of the other regimens. He didn't envy her position.

Only when the teams were inside and the door safely sealed did Neji proceed to the medical tents. He felt responsible for the casualties they ensued after each battle. He was the one who led them; he was the one they followed and any deaths because of his actions fell upon his hands. Others had tried to tell him to not take all the blame upon himself. Even the Hokage and the leader of the Hyuga clan said it was unhealthy, but he couldn't change the way he felt. Several others carried the burdens of their mistakes as well, losing a loved one or a friend. What kind of leader would he be if he didn't care about the others? If it weren't for their sacrifices the war would have been lost a long time ago. He entered into the first tent, scanning the area for a head of pink. It wasn't long before he found her running between patients, giving orders to other medical ninja, and trying to contemplate the best course of action.

"Sakura." She looked up at him in greeting, but his presence didn't surprise her. She handed him a syringe and a chart.

"The patient directly behind me needs that, then take the papers to the Hokage for me. They are a list of supplies I need right away."

"Yes." Neji quickly gave the man lying in the cot what was likely an antidote. Sakura had shone him several times how to do so and while fighting against the sand it had become common knowledge among many of their fellow Shinobi. Suna had even begun making different poisons due to the immunity building within Konoha's ranks. He could imagine their enemies frustrations every time Sakura or Tsunade were able to counteract the new poison; they never failed. For them to fail would mean the deaths of several more Shinobi than they lost on the battle field.

Neji swiftly ran to the Hokage building, knowing full well the list of items Sakura needed were of dire importance. The guards nodded as he passed through, not bothering to stop for an assessment of his identity. They had a Hyuga stationed at the front gates that could identify him from his Chakra network alone. He raced up the stairs to the large double doors and knocked only briefly before a short reply answered.

"Enter." Neji opened the doors to see the Hokage peering over several scrolls Shikamaru had laid out in front of her. No doubt the genius was planning their next assault on Suna's forces. Shizune stood to the side ready to assist with anything the Hokage needed.

"Shizune-sama" Her attention immediately turned towards Neji before she quickly proceeded forward.

"I trust these are from Sakura?" She took the papers from Neji's grasp.

"They are, she said they were important."

"Of course, I'll see to it right away." The woman left the room immediately with the pig she had as a pet in hot pursuit. He didn't particularly see the reason for having such a creature, but if it gave her comfort then he supposed it wasn't hurting anything. The Nara finished his conversation, rolled the scrolls and nodded towards Neji in passing. It was only after the doors closed behind him that the Hokage, Tsunade, leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Neji, I'm glad you and your company are finally back. We were beginning to worry, I trust everything went well?"

"It did, the snow slowed us slightly and it seems Suna's forces have created another poison. We were lucky to have Sakura along to counteract it as fast as she did, though we still suffered casualties."

"I see." Her face grew solemn as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk and resting her head against her interlaced fingers.

"There's one other thing," she peered at him through her hands, "I have witnesses attest that Suna's ultimate weapon has been mortally wounded." Her eyes seemed to gleam as she leaned back in her chair.

"The sand demon?"

"Yes."

"It seems Shikamaru's gut feeling was right on the money." She was right, it had been. Shikamaru had expressed his concern over the matter at their last meeting. He had been studying the patterns of the Sand's Jinchuuriki and with his knowledge, along with a gut feeling; they had taken his strategy to heart. Shikamaru was brilliant when it came to strategy and more than once the forces they lead out onto the field were advised by the lazy genius. He had to admit; at first he was ill at ease knowing such a creature could be present among the enemy's ranks. The demon's lust for blood was well known, even among their lower ranking Shinobi. There had been many stories told about his love for the battlefield and that he'd even go as far as taking his own men's lives. His very name instilled fear to those around him. Even with those fears, they had marched forward; taking their strongest ninja with them; it had paid off.

"Is there any chance he could survive?" She inquired.

"It's doubtful; those around him possess a fear that rivals our own. It is likely they want him dead as much as we do. The spectators claim he vanished in a whirl of sand, but that a significant amount of blood was left behind."

"It's likely he's already bled to death then. This could be the turnaround we've needed. With him out of the way we can push the remaining forces out of the land of fire. They've come too far for my comfort already."

"I agree, when will we move out again?"

"I will speak to Shikamaru on the matter, but if this winter keeps up, it's likely we'll just patrol defense. It's too risky to send our Shinobi out in the cold like this. Freezing to death is not befitting to them." Neji only nodded before she continued, "So… who had the pleasure of inflicting such a devastating blow?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "I'm sure you'll hear soon enough." She seemed surprised by his cryptic response, but a returned grin said she was satisfied.

"I expect full details in your report."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The demon may not have been killed on spot, which he would be sure to include in his written report, but the injuries he had sustained wouldn't be able to heal on their own. Judging by his own men's reactions towards him, no one would be willing to help him either. It was likely he had died a painful death, one fitting for a merciless creature as him.

After checking with Sakura and having her shoo him away, Neji made his way to the Hyuga compound. Dusk had already settled in the sky and several ninja ran by making their way towards the gates for guard duty. It was decided several years ago that the Hyuga clan would always be stationed beside another from the village to be their eyes in the dark. For them a person's Chakra stood out against the night like a candle would in a darkened room.

Rustling in the bushes nearby immediately caught his attention, he dropped back into a stance, activating his Byakugan before the individual had any time to move. It was only a second later that he relaxed.

"Kiba."

"Geez Neji, relax a little."

"It's difficult to when someone is hiding on my family's compound." He shot Kiba an annoyed look, "Why are you here?" Kiba's face suddenly grew serious catching Neji's full attention.

"I caught Hinata's scent." Neji felt his heart jolt from the sudden news. It had been over a year since they had found anything and very few remained hopeful that she could be brought back alive.A million questions seemed to race through his mind at once, but he fought to remain as calm as possible.

"When? Where?"

"It was out on the field the other day. It was faint and disappeared as quickly as it had come, but I know it was her."

"You're sure?"

"This nose doesn't lie." His companion barked in agreement.

"You couldn't follow it?"

"No… it was just a trace, almost as if someone had been around her and carried it on their clothes or something…Neji… she could be within Suna's encampment to the north." Dame it, out of all the times for a trace of her to come up, why now, why near Suna?

"Have you spoken to the Hokage about it?"

"Yeah, she's sending me and others from the Inuzuka clan out on scouting missions. If we find anything I'll send a message to you immediately." Neji nodded and the two bid their farewells, it was late and after returning, both wanted nothing more than to relax within the confines of their own home.

He crept through the compound quietly as most within the household had already retired for the night. When he slid his door open he was surprised to find a candle flickering over the small table in the middle of his room.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"I figured you hadn't had time to eat yet and thought you'd be hungry." He looked down to see a small box lunch neatly prepared on the table and a pot of boiling water hanging over the fireplace. The woman before him stood, making her way towards it when he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her swelling stomach.

"You should be resting."

"I'm with child, not broken."

"Tenten." She met his serious gaze.

"Seriously Neji, I'm fine. Ino saw me yesterday and told me everything was progressing perfectly." His eyes softened a little at his stubborn wife's gaze.

"I'm glad to hear it." He brought his hand up to brush away her hair. She had been wearing it down lately, since she had no reason to train. She would still be sparing even now if Neji weren't so worried for her. After a lot of discussion she had eventually agreed to take training off during her pregnancy to ease her husband's fears. He brought his lips down to meet hers in a needful kiss. The taste of her sweet lips melting his anxieties away as if they no longer mattered. It had been weeks since he last saw his beautiful wife and he had missed her dearly. He brought his hands down to rest on her stomach, feeling a wonderment flood through his being at the very existence of his heir.

"Neji?" He smiled against her lips before giving her another swift kiss and leading her back towards the table.

"I'll get the tea." After helping her sit he brought the pot back to them, pouring the hot liquid into two cups. It was late, but he knew he wouldn't sleep anyway so the tea didn't bother him. As for Tenten, his wife had some odd reaction to the hot brew that allowed her to sleep better.

"Ino gave me other news as well."

"What is it?" He was immediately concerned. Ino had been the one overseeing Tenten's pregnancy along with all those within the village. She had worked out in the field with Sakura for a while, but her true love was within the hospital dealing with the villagers and their children, thus she had been stationed to deal with such.

"You're to have a son." His hand froze with chopsticks halfway to his mouth before another smile came to his lips. He sat them down and moved around the table to capture his wife in another long, deep kiss.

"Thank you." He breathed.

* * *

December 27th

Neji couldn't help but notice the date as he passed by the calendar hanging on their kitchen wall. It was still early, the sun not having risen against the cold sky; he hadn't slept that night, not that he expected to. The memories of happy times playing against his guilt. He made his way silently through the compound, taking note of everyone's positions and the guards outside. Even with other's guarding the area, he still felt inclined to scan it every now and then to ensure they were safe; to ensure he didn't fail his clan a second time.

He stopped at a door on the far end of the corridor, not realizing where his wandering had led him. The room beyond that simple sliding panel had belonged to his shy, intelligent cousin. He blamed himself for her disappearance and the injuries she had sustained that night. At the time, sending her away had seemed like the best option; though he doubted himself now. She was hurt and her wounds needed immediate attention; their clan had been attacked that night, his comrades massacred before his own eyes. It was a week later that he set out to search for the heiress, but he never found her.

Where ever she went she hid herself well, so well in fact that no one even noticed if a person with her description wandered among them. It wasn't hard to distinguish their eyes; the Hyuga clan's signature color. His biggest fear was that she had fallen into enemy territory and would be held against her will and tortured for information; with the news from Kiba, that fear was beginning to grow. The dark shadow of her death often haunted him, but a body had never been found if such occurred. Her teammate Kiba had been sent on several missions with him trying to track her scent, but with all the people that traveled through the markets, it was impossible to track down. People were also less inclined to talk due to the war; they wanted no part of it.

He sighed as he pressed a hand against the thin material of the panel. Today would have been her nineteenth birthday. They should be celebrating, congratulating her on her accomplishments, having a senseless feast and inviting her friends for a dinner he wouldn't want to attend. He should be scolding her for having fun during their times of war and growing annoyed with her friends for their boisterous behavior, yet she wasn't here to scold or reprimand and he was the one to blame.

He slid the door open, ensuring no others were around to watch him enter. It was cleaned about one a month, just to upkeep it for Hinata's hopeful, yet unlikely return. There was a thin layer of dust covering the floors, shelving and desk. The room was simple, elegant. On the far wall a large window led outside and directly below it was her bed, at the foot of that bed sat a simple desk and the rest of the room was surrounded by her books. Each wall contained a bookshelf that reached towards the ceiling and every one of them was filled to the brim; her room resembled more of a small library then a place where someone would dwell. Hinata had always loved reading, even when she was a child.

Examining the books closely he could see they were organized by category and then in alphabetical order within each category. She had a section of history books, many regarding their family's lineage; she had another dedicated to medical herbs and their uses and then her fairy tales that she submerged herself into. Neji had often told her such books weren't useful and that reading them was a waist of valuable time, but now he found himself picking one off her desk, caressing the binding fondly with the knowledge that she had touched it last.

He walked over to sit on her bedside, staring at the wooden floors boards, taking in the swirling patterns beneath his feet. Where are you Hinata? Are you safe? Why can't I find you? Neji looked out the window and quickly realized why Hinata loved her room so much, he remembered her insisting on this particular one. She had a perfect view of the sunrise and the magnificent colors it displayed across the village. It was no wonder she didn't like meeting him in the morning for training. He vowed he would never make her miss another sunrise again, just as long as she came home.

* * *

It was now mid-January. Gaara had recovered quickly, faster than Hinata thought possible, and was back on his feet, commanding his troops with the great authority that only someone like him possessed. Their last conversation had been… interesting to say the least. She hadn't expected him to begin speaking to her and tried to keep her answers as short as possible. She didn't want to give him more information than was necessary. Though she had been among the Sand Shinobi for some time now, her loyalty towards Konoha hadn't diminished.

The last two days hadn't been anything different from the last month, but something was draining her beyond reason. She felt tired and often had to rest between simple chores, her body was behaving strangely and only now did she think back to the young servant girl that often came around when Gaara wasn't present. She had arrived to bring a small bowl of food, looking much paler than usual. She had kept her head low and rushed away quickly. As Hinata activated her Byakugan she noticed several people in the camp had come down with an illness as well; an illness she now had.

Hinata left the kitchen un-swept and resided to spend the rest of her day curled up next to the fireplace in her warm blanket. Chills crept up her spine despite the heat; her first indication of the fever. It hit her hard and faster than she had expected. She had thankfully prepared dinner much earlier in the day and it now sat simmering over the fire.

As Gaara walked through the door, Hinata forced herself to sit up straighter. She couldn't allow herself to risk showing such weakness around him; she couldn't be sure of his reaction. He might decide to simply throw her out into the cold. Despite saving his life she still had no grasp on his personality.

She had to admit his behavior had become different since the night she saved him. His small gestures were enough for her to notice; their conversations never continued, but neither party seemed inclined to make light talk. He made a point to clean up after himself. He took his boots off at the door instead of tracking mud through the cabin and even dressed in the bathroom instead of displaying his naked body for her to see; though honestly she would have liked… She felt a blush rush to her cheeks, but quickly pushed it down as the dizziness crept in.

He came through the door as he usually did, without passing her a glance, took off his shoes and headed for the warm shower. Hinata reasoned that Gaara was probably the only one in the entire encampment that had access to running water. She wondered how that worked, but decided not to dwell on such a trivial matter. Once he was finished cleaning up he came to sit on the edge of his bed, clad in a pair of sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt. His dark attire made his bright hair stand out, drawing her attention to his face for a few moments. She forced her eyes away before he would notice and proceeded to serve him dinner.

Hinata tried to steady her hand as she poured the broth into a bowl for Gaara. The very smell of it made her stomach turn; she was glad the contents of it had been emptied earlier; she just hoped her stomach would hold out till morning. If she didn't try to eat or drink anything she should be fine. His scrutinizing gaze unnerved her a little, but if he noticed her condition he gave no indication of it. She sat in silence while he ate. She had tasted the broth for him and almost heaved from it, but managed to hold her own. As usual he sat his bowl on the floor beside his bed. Hinata stood to blow out the candles, but didn't make it to her destination. Standing had been a bad idea, it was too quick, her head spun and before she knew it she was falling towards the hard, wooden floor. A strong arm reached out suddenly, wrapping itself around her waist, preventing the impact.

"What's wrong?" his voice sounded different, it wasn't rough as it normally was. He was honestly asking the question. She was too weak to stand on her own and at this point her vision had become blurry as well. It seemed like the ceiling and floor were fighting one another about who was the superior of the two. Unknowingly Hinata had grasped Gaara's arm, trying to steady herself, she now took her hands away and tried to lean against the wall to steady herself. To her surprise Gaara clasped her wrists and guided her across the floor. He put her hand on the edge of something soft; his bed she realized. He sat her down on the edge, pushing her to lie down completely. She couldn't hide the surprise she felt and honestly a little discomfort as well. Why was he putting her in his bed? Surely he wouldn't take advantage of her now of all times. She had to realize this commander was still a man and had desires, would she be able to fight him off if it came down to that? She doubted it. Her body jumped slightly as his cool hand pressed against her forehead, "You're burning up." What was he doing? Was that concern in his voice? Surely not; did he actually care she might be sick?

"I'll be fine." She whispered. She could feel his gaze over her, but she couldn't fight the fatigue that now swept over her body and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following day Hinata woke alone in the cabin, a raging migraine causing her head to throb painfully. She slowly sat up, swinging her legs to place her feet against the cool floor. From her position on the bed Hinata could see the sun's glint coming through the window. Judging from its position it seemed around noon, meaning Gaara would have already been gone a few hours ago. She vaguely wondered if he had slept in his bed or not and then the thought crossed her mind that he could be angry at her for taking his bed. She brushed it away as she remembered him bringing her to it and forcing her into the blankets. Carefully she stood, the dizziness proving too much as she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Luckily for her she had been harvesting the herbs from the garden the previous year. Reaching up slowly she grabbed the jars that contained Yarrow, Elderflower and Peppermint; they would help quell the fever. She had to steady herself as she laid the last jar on the counter; the dizziness taking its toll. She felt the world spin beneath her and couldn't tell which way was up or down. She leaned forward, but still couldn't tell if it were enough to prevent her fall. Hands suddenly steadied her shoulders as she turned to see familiar green eyes peering down at her. When had he entered the room? She studied his reaction to her carefully. His eyes didn't contain the usual anger, but instead a strange expression. Could it really be concern?

"What are you doing?" His voice had an irritated tone, one that reminded her of her cousin's.

"Making tea." She replied weakly.

He looked at the jars and back to her; "With these?" she nodded in affirmation. Gaara seemed to study her for a moment, then to her surprise, he picked her up bridal style, carrying her back towards his bed. He laid her against the pillow carefully and turned back towards the kitchen. She could hear the water running and before long he returned to the fireplace, placing a kettle of water over it; he also carried the tea cup and a small mesh ball with the leafs she had pulled earlier. Silence filled the air until the kettle whistled. She watched him pour the water over the herbs, wrinkling his nose at the strong aroma; Yarrow was something to get used to. Proceeding to her bedside he placed the cup on the table.

"Thank you." She sat up slowly, taking the cup; it felt warm against her skin, sending another involuntary shiver down her spine.

"If you need anything else, wait for me to come back." She stared after him puzzled, wondering why he bothered with her care. Perhaps he felt he owed her for saving him. Gratitude; at least it was a start.

* * *

As he walked through the camp his mind kept annoyingly drifting back to the sick girl in his bed. She had been trying to hide it and at first he was content to ignore her, but after seeing her trembling hands his concern grew. Upon standing she had lost her balance, falling towards the floor and before he knew what had happened his arms were around her body. His immediate reaction had been to help her. Why he still didn't know. Feeling her warm body against his sparked something in him that he didn't know existed. He wanted to hold her closer, but he denied himself that simple pleasure. He couldn't allow anyone to get close. Upon leaving her that morning he kept getting a nagging feeling to go check on her.

Sure enough once entering the building he had found her in the kitchen, trying to do something. He recognized the containers of herbs and took note of which ones were out. She was trying to make tea, perhaps that blend did something for sickness. He may not have had a knowledge about medical herbs, but he did know how to make tea at least. Her body seemed too frail, with shaking knees and trembling hands. He couldn't have allowed her to walk back towards his bed; she very well may have collapsed.

Taking note of her hands and deciding she wouldn't have enough strength to do any harm in her condition he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Her surprised reaction had almost amused him, almost. Why did he care whether or not this girl was sick? Why did he bother helping her? Again that feeling had come back of wanting to pull her close. He hadn't had any contact with people for years; unless you counted their blood.

* * *

Hinata had slept throughout the rest of the day, she awoke to find Gaara kneeling over the fire, stirring the pot of broth from last night. He poured her a bowl, handing it to her carefully. Her hand clasped over his as she went to grab it, their eyes met momentarily and she had to look away as a light blush rose to her cheeks. What was that look about?

"Gomen nasai." Even being sick she couldn't resist the urge to want to touch him again. The way he reacted to her was something that made her heart take flight. He jumped; it seemed more in surprise than fear; though that first time had definitely been fear. She didn't understand his aversion to touch; perhaps it was simply because she was from the Hyuga bloodline. Perhaps it was something else entirely; she never saw anyone else close enough to him for contact. She leaned back against the pillow again, closing her eyes as the heat from the broth filled her body. Hopefully she would keep it down. It was then that she felt the bed shift.

Hinata remained still for a moment, freezing in place as her heart began pounding in her ears. The bed stilled a moment later and she risked a glance to her right. Gaara, this seemingly perfect man, was lying beside her in the same bed, eyes closed and hands folded neatly across his bare chest. She watched him from the corner of her eye as his breathing seemed to deepen and his facial muscles relaxed, allowing his lips to part slightly. Surely he didn't trust her enough to sleep in the same bed. Perhaps he was simply a very light sleeper and would wake if she moved. She couldn't help but appreciate him, she didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but she found this man… attractive. She wanted him to trust her; she wanted him to talk to her. With how he was caring for her, Hinata allowed herself to believe he wasn't just a monster; he simply had no one to trust. Could she earn that trust? With that thought in mind Hinata sunk further into the blankets, letting the warmth drift her into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know this chapter was longer than usual and I'm sure you didn't mind, but don't get spoiled lol.**

**I wanted to get Neji's life across. I had one person ask about him and his time was coming so I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of his life.**

**So...what did you think about that one? Needed something to keep building on their relationship.**

**Also! Ideas are always welcome! If you want to see it, shout it out and I'll see if I can squeeze it in, no promises though. Who knows maybe you'll inspire my next fanfic!**

**See you in two weeks!**

**Ja Ne**

**P.S Naruto is ending November 10th! NOOOOO! *cries***

**P.P.S Also my story "Love and Loss" Hasn't gotten many reviews. If you'd like to check that one one it would be much appreciated! :D**


	7. Kiss

**A/N**

**Yeah! Posting one day early!**

**Oh my gosh! You guys make me so happy! I broke 100 Reviews! I have 116 reviews so far, 104 followers and 70 favorites! I never imagined this story would get so much feedback, but it's making me excited! Please continue, you guys are awesome!**

**I'm glad you guys liked Neji's POV in the last chapter, good news is that this chapter is a little longer and is all GaaHina! I hope you love it! It was exhausting to write and go over this much for one chapter lol**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Last Laugh, TheAlleyKat** - no, I thought about making it an all Neji chapter, but then I knew everyone would be disappointed so I had to add some GaaHina in there. You should love this chapter, **Lunaerfaerie2010 , TiredSymphony, Maria Hiemalis** - I'm also very upset with what happened to Neji, it means him and Tenten will never happen, **Neon Renaissance, evil-x-love, Sabie0521** - I agree it is a lot for him and I'm glad you loved it!, **Kibachow, MyHikari, RiceballXlover** - you were close with this chapter haha, **PastryLover** - I have ideas for it lol, **To'M'L Kuran, Fher34, christmasness** - glad to make your day!, **kartz, Guest, Hikari To Seimei, Heise, StillABloomingFlower** - Aww, thanks for saying so, I'm glad to have supporters, they keep me writing!, **Elisa, Chikiblue** - Get ready for more sexual tension lol and yes there will be lemony goodness eventually so stay tuned!, **callionope, realsky** - Did you miss the part with Temari?, I think it was chapter 2. Kankuro is Kazekage. You'll just have to wait and see lol

* * *

**No soul is desolate **

**as long as there is a human being **

**for whom it can feel trust and reverence. **

**~T.S. Eliot**

* * *

The following morning Hinata woke before the sunrise. Her headache had passed and it seemed the dizziness had as well. The brew she had taken the night before seemed to have done the trick. She glanced towards the fire, noticing it had died down considerably during the cold night. It left the room chilly and she briefly considered tending to it. That was before she glimpsed the red hair still lying in bed beside her. She wasn't accustomed to waking before him and the sight almost startled her. His sleeping figure remained still, seeming to not have moved throughout the night. His breathing was still deep and his facial structure relaxed indicating she had not yet woken him.

The only thing that had moved from its original position was his left hand. The one closest to her and now it was only mere inches from her face. She marveled at this beautiful sleeping figure beside her with hair the color of blood. How had he turned so cold towards his fellow humans? What had turned him into the monster they all claimed him to be? What drove his bloodlust? He seemed so…peaceful now. What drove him to slaughter those around him? What prevented him from trusting anyone? What prevented him from killing her? It didn't make any sense. She had seen him kill those within his company first hand, probably people he had known for months or even years and yet he still hadn't raised a hand to harm her. Why?

She looked at his hand again, examining the palm. Tracing the lines with her eyes and following the veins down his forearm. It was lean and muscular, much like the rest of his body, his veins protruding in an alluring way. A sudden yearning came to her to reach out for it, but would he wake from the contact? He had probably only chosen to sleep beside her because he knew she was sick, had she not been would he have done the same? Did he trust her at all? Despite her saving his life it wasn't likely, but still, she had to wonder. Very slowly she reached her hand towards his arm and with only the tip of her index finger, traced one of the main veins, letting her finger slide gently from his wrist to elbow. She wanted to touch so much more than that, but didn't dare. Despite the cold, his skin was warm and soft and… Her mind was suddenly torn from its thoughts as teal eyes flew towards her. In an instant his body was on top of hers, pinning her roughly against the mattress. His hands gripped her wrists painfully, having them pinned above her head. He seemed to be snarling above her as his cold gaze burned through her entire being. Hinata froze her movements; she didn't even dare to blink as she felt his sand grazing her skin. It wasn't painful yet, but it became perfectly clear he was beyond agitated.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her. She was at a loss, how was she supposed to respond to him? All she wanted was to feel his arm; to run her fingertips against that beautiful skin, she never imagined it would lead to something this serious. For a single touch she could have just signed her death sentence. His gaze continued to hold her in place for several long moments, neither moving. His breathing was coming in rapid gasps and her heart pounded in her chest as she wondered what his next move would be. His warmth had begun to seep into her, stirring feelings she didn't know she had. This gorgeous, half naked man was positioned directly above her, his body weight completely leaning against her and the truth was… she liked it. "Why did you touch me?" His question brought her out of her thoughts as she realized he could still kill her at any time, the sand still grazing her skin was enough evidence of that. How was she supposed to answer?

"I-I'm sorry." She felt her face flush and tried to avert her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." His grip on her wrists tightened painfully, causing her to wince.

"I-I just wanted to…I guess." She felt her face redden further. She hadn't passed out in years, but right now it was taking everything in her to remember to breathe as her heart continued to pound in her ears.

"Wanted to?" She heard him whisper. His grip loosened slightly allowing blood to flow back into her hands.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done so without your permission."

"Permission?" He continued to peer down at her, but she kept her eyes averted from his. She had no idea what was going through his mind right now and wasn't sure she wanted the answer. With him in this position on top of her it was hard to keep her mind straight in the first place. She could feel her cheeks burning with the blush that refused to leave her skin. The heat from his hands burned into her flesh, sending feeling of desire coursing through her entire body, his face was hovering right above hers with his hot breathe landing against her cool skin.

His grip loosened further and she risked a glance at his striking face. His eyes had turned from cold anger to a softer state of confusion, like he was trying to work something out in his mind. After a few more moments he rose. She refused to move as he threw on a sweater and headed out the door without another word. Silence filled the room and she finally let the breath out she didn't know she had been holding.

What had that been all about? He seemed angry, yet he didn't strike out at her… again. Why?

* * *

That night when he came home she felt awkward to say the least. She didn't know how to act around him after what had occurred that morning. What was he thinking? She looked up to see him gazing at her again. He had been doing that all evening, the confused expression from that morning still covering his features. Why did he keep staring at her like that? She tried to keep her eyes on the ground, but she felt she couldn't and caught him staring at her more than once. He never averted his gaze though and it unnerved her even more.

She was glad when they finished eating as she would be able to hide in the confines of her blanket, away from those piercing eyes. She extinguished the candles, leaving only the firelight to guide her. Grabbing her wool blanket she wrapped it tightly around herself and curled up next to the fireplace, hoping the heat would be enough to keep her warm.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice pierced the silence in the room, causing her to startle. What had she done now? Had she upset him again?

"Ano…sleeping?" He stood from the edge of the bed, indicating it with a jerk of his head. She looked at him confused. Did he want her to sleep in the bed again? She wasn't sick anymore, so why?

"You'll get sick again if you sleep on the floor." He answered her unspoken question. His voice was emotionless, but his eyes told her of his concern. Why did he care? She could feel the cold from outside seeping through the floorboards and despite her confusion and discomfort she didn't object to the sleeping arrangement. She scooted as far from him as possible, trying to give him enough room so he knew she wouldn't try to touch him again. Despite what she wanted she wasn't sure she could press her luck twice.

* * *

Spring finally crept into the camp after the long drawn out winter. Hinata opened the windows to allow the cool breeze and refreshing smell of the outside air into the musky cabin. She felt she hadn't been outside in years, though it had only been a few months. She didn't dare venture out into the snow when she had a comfortable fire to sit beside. Staring out into the morning she began to wonder if she would be permitted to leave the premises like she had done back in the fall; even though that had not turned out well. Images of broken bodies and the ground painted in blood ran through her mind, but she quickly suppressed them.

She went about her daily routine, wiping down the cabin and dusting anything she felt needed it. It was still early spring and the outside breeze was cold, but it felt wonderful after being cooped up so long. Her sleeping arrangements with Gaara had not changed, nor did she try to reach out towards him again. She reasoned it would be suicide. He still stared at her curious, but never spoke. She felt she hadn't heard his deep voice in months, unless of course you counted him speaking to his subordinates.

She began wondering if planning an escape would be a good idea now that the snow had lifted. She no longer traveled with a group of slaves; the ones here were heavily guarded. There would be no way she could set them free from their masters; not without others noticing her. Perhaps after Konoha won this war she would be able to free them from their captivity, or bring them all back to Konoha to live normal lives. Back home she had servants, but they worked for money and had served the family for years. They were treated as any other person, not as some dog to do their masters' bidding.

* * *

The following morning Hinata woke early. The rays from the sun having not yet pierced the darkened camp; many were still asleep at this hour, but she found herself restless. Gaara had only been gone for two days so she decided it safe to take a stroll into the morning air. He hadn't forbidden it, so she reasoned it wouldn't anger him, especially if he didn't exactly know about it. She dressed warmly putting on a long sleeved shirt and thick pants along with a light jacket to fend off the morning chill. She could see her breathe in the cool air, but it brought her body to life. The usual guards were splayed out across the camp, each watching her movements as she made her way through the area. She felt a little subconscious as they stared at her and quickly wondered if they remembered the girl from the previous fall. Did they blame her for their comrade's death, or did they know she had saved their bloodthirsty commander? Either way, she thought it best to avoid them as much as possible.

Hinata quickly proceeded forward as she saw the first rays of light beginning to show over the horizon. She headed directly towards it, noticing the forest's edge where guards were stationed few and far between. The smell of fresh water suddenly met her senses as she looked around for the source of it; strange how she didn't notice such a thing last fall. This had been the same location she traveled before to harvest herbs before winter. Cautiously, she proceeded through the trees, fully expecting other Shinobi to come up behind her and prevent her advancement. When nothing happened she simply continued into the wood line.

As she came from behind a large oak the sound of faint trickling water could be heard and then she saw it; the great expanse of a long lake with trees bordering the banks. Hinata could barely see the other side of the shore and the river seemed to expand for miles in either direction. Sakura trees could be seen, just starting to bud, along the river's edge. A smile reached her eyes for the first time since she had been taken captive in Suna; this place reminded her of home.

Hinata sat down, staring into the trees as the first rays of the sun came to paint the sky different hues of pink, orange and violet. It was stunning; breathtaking. She activated her Byakugan and quickly realized why so few Shinobi had been stationed here; the lake was full of traps. There was a large barrier that surrounded the water, only about ten meters out and several other explosives interlaced with-in that one. If one were to step on the circle's edge they would be blown to bits instantly.

Sitting on the lake's edge she watched as the sun made its way over the tree line, displaying more colors with the water reflecting its mirror image. She closed her eyes, taking in the scents and sounds around her. The birds whistled in the trees, while bugs danced across the water's surface. The water could be heard making small waves against the edge of the bank. She remained there for a long while, meditating, controlling her breathing to match the waves of the lake's surface.

Once she felt herself centered Hinata slowly stood removing her shoes and rolling up the bottom of her pant legs. She proceeded forward dipping her right foot into the frigid water. It remained cold from the winter snow that probably still existed up north. She focused her chakra into her feet and proceeded to walk onto the water's surface. The icy sensations that ran across her bare skin weren't unpleasant, they were welcomed. She loved the water, even if it was freezing.

From the long months of captivity Hinata hadn't had the chance to properly train outside. She had kept her body in shape through the winter months by strength training whenever Gaara wasn't around, but didn't feel it was as effective as training in a large open area. If anything, at least she had increased her ability to battle indoors and work around any obstacles that might be in her way. Taking a familiar stance she felt a little nostalgic. Neji came to her mind as she remembered all the sparing matches she had suffered through with him. If she could survive that, she could survive anything. Taking a deep breath Hinata focused, flowing the familiar Chakra into her hands and readying herself for training.

* * *

Even through his company didn't usually travel at night; it didn't stop Gaara from leaving them behind. He didn't sleep to begin with and he usually traveled in front of them anyhow; he despised their company. Just the thought of being in their presence made him want to rip the weaklings apart. They had just successfully pushed back another small force of leaf Shinobi, claiming another piece of territory; it was small, but at least his trip hadn't been an entire waste. He had lost more men due to their incompetence than they had actually lost in battle; Shukaku seemed pleased, yet unsettled. He reasoned it was due to his intolerance of the Shinobi around them that made him hasten back to camp, but dark hair and pearl orbs kept coming to his mind as well. Why did this girl always manage to invade his thoughts?

Walking through the doors before the sunrise, he expected the girl, Hinata, to jump from her bed in shock, yet he was the one that paused as he glanced around the empty room. Anger seeped into him as he realized she had probably run off, trying to escape. He had been foolish to trust that she would stay after the winter months. She had simply been riding it out until the snow cleared.

His sand danced around him in irritation as he opened the door, examining the ground around him. A fresh set of footprints went off in what appeared to be a predetermined direction. It only reinforced his predictions that she had been plotting her escape. He walked through the forest line, not pausing to stop as some of the other ninja in the camp cowered before him. He noticed the subtle signs of someone walking in this direction, but only subtle ones, she was good at masking her footprints, but he had studied tracking extensively to be able to hunt down anyone he needed. He didn't want to rely on any other Shinobi to find his prey.

When he came around a large oak tree the sight before him caught him by surprise. She was seated on the forest floor, facing the lake before her. The morning sun glinting off her dark-hair and he now noticed the blue-hue it contained; something he hadn't seen before. Her face was upturned towards the sun, eyes closed and breaths coming in time to the water's small waves. He recognized the meditative pose immediately; often taking it himself. Instead of interrupting her, he stood to the side, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest.

He watched her for a long while before her eyes slid open. He followed them towards the sky and what he saw was magnificent; he had never watched the sunrise before and the seemingly endless array of colors washed across his entire being. This girl, that was such a mystery to him, was completely engulfed by this sight and he too found himself consumed by it. Perhaps a little color would due his black soul some good; if anything could penetrate that darkness.

Gaara watched as she stood, removing her shoes and rolling up her pant legs. So now she was going to attempt escape, though why did she remove her shoes? If she crossed the lake, her legs would be blown off and for some reason this caused him concern. Why did he care about the well-being of this girl so damn much? Somehow she had made him watch her, care for her and even grow to long for that gentle touch. He could remember it on his skin; forever burned into his wrist and shoulder. He grabbed at his shoulder with the memory, wishing he could have it again; yet it was a weakness, something he shouldn't yearn for.

He watched her dip one foot into the cold water, before stepping the other in as well. To his surprise she took a stance in the frigid liquid, facing to the side with the sunrise silhouetting her striking figure. She stood there for a few more moments, seeming to center herself before small whirlpools began forming around her feet. He could count about a dozen, spiraling centers, but if she noticed she didn't react. It wasn't until one shot a needle towards her that Gaara jumped forward, he stopped as quickly as he had started as she brought her palm to meet the needle. It was then he realized she must be the one controlling it.

Interesting… she could control water? Or was she simply using her Chakra to manipulate it; he wasn't sure how the Byakugan worked, but it was clear she now had it activated. The small swirling vortexes seemed to spin faster as more needles shot from them, each blocked by the girl's hands. She moved faster and faster through the motions, surprising him yet again.

Jonin, she had said; could this girl be a master of the Hyuga style after all? Perhaps she wasn't someone who didn't matter to their clan. But if that were the case then why weren't they searching for her? Gaara took his seat against the tree, continuing to watch the girl before him with growing fascination.

* * *

Panting from the exertions of Chakra manipulation, Hinata finally let the vortexes die down and stood from her stance. She took a deep breath, whipping the sweat from her brow and finally walked back towards the bank. It was then that she noticed him.

She froze as familiar red hair and green eyes met hers. She thought he might have been angry at her for leaving the cabin, yet his eyes weren't cold or irritated; they seemed intrigued. She felt a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze and shuffled over to replace her shoes and re-adjust her pant legs. She then walked towards the tree opposite of him and leaned against it, remaining on her feet, wondering why he was just sitting there.

"You didn't run." She didn't know if it was meant to be a question or statement of fact but thought it best to respond.

"It was not my intention… besides; there are explosive barriers and traps laid out across the water."

"You can see them?"

"Yes."

"The Byakugan is an interesting Kekkei Genkai." Hinata didn't want to discuss her family's bloodline limit. She was nervous. Why did he follow her out here? How long had he been watching her? Had she given away too much by practicing in the open? She didn't think so, but it still unnerved her that he had simply been staring at her. Perhaps he wanted to talk?

Hinata looked over at him again to find his eyes closed as he leaned against the white tree trunk. He seemed passive today, at ease. Perhaps he had taken his anger out on the enemies he faced in last few days. Were those people from Konoha? It was likely. Did any of her friends get hurt in the crossfire? Surely they could take care of themselves. If he had met any of them, were they perhaps closer to finding her?

She again glanced at his figure and allowed her questions to mellow from her mind. Her training this morning had been a great relief, she felt better today than she had in the last year and a half. She actually felt a little bit of freedom as she took in the air around her. Watching him had her confused though. He was normally cold and distant, seeming to enjoy others cowering before him and doing his bidding. He killed those around him without blinking, yet here he sat, his head back and seeming to enjoy the sounds around him. What kind of murderer would do that? It almost seemed as though, he was at peace…

His kind gesture towards helping her when she was sick came to her mind and she couldn't help but feel there was more to this man than anyone knew. If he was so cold hearted then why would he take the time to care for her when he could have sent her to someone else? Why take the time to clean up after himself just so she wouldn't have to? No there was defiantly more and Hinata wondered how far she could push.

"Um…" He opened his eyes to indicate was listening, "C-Can I ask you a question." She cursed to herself for allowing her voice to waver. He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Speak." His voice didn't sound harsh, just full of authority; a tone her father had used with her on countless occasions.

"Why do you treat your men so cruelly?" A smirk graced his lips.

"It breeds obedience." It was straightforward and to the point. He didn't make excuses for his actions or seem upset by her question. She couldn't help her next words.

"But not companionship." His eyes met hers once again, staring at her, analyzing. It made her uncomfortable, yet she didn't feel threatened. His gourd sat beside him, leaned up against the tree. It was clear when he became agitated because his sand would react. It simply sat untouched, the cork still firmly in place.

"Things like that don't matter in times of war."

"But what happens if you need help?"

"I don't need help." The coldness to his tone brought her to attention. It was something he prided himself on. His being able to care for himself, yet he had allowed her to help him; even to save his life.

"So you don't have any friends?"

"No."

"No companions, friendship… love?" His body noticeably stiffened at her last word and suddenly she was regretting speaking with him. She didn't want to alter his good mood.

"Things like that only breed lies, deceit and betrayal."

"You've been betrayed." It wasn't a question.

"Let's just say I learn from my mistakes." It was all becoming clear to her. Why he didn't trust anyone, why he was so leery of those around him. He had trusted once, perhaps had loved once and had been betrayed for those feelings.

"But you're lonely." His gaze seemed to harden, but she couldn't help but continue, "I had a friend back in Konoha that was always lonely. He told me it was the worst pain anyone could ever go through."

"I think I would rather suffer without ties than suffer with broken ones."

"No…" Memories flooded through her mind of not being adequate enough, not being able to gain anyone's attention. Not being able to please her father or honor her family, "The real suffering begins when we crave those ties, but can't attain them."

"Because there is no one that could possibly be trusted for these ties."

"Maybe, maybe not, but isn't it worth the risk?"

"To hurt?"

"To love."

She heard a throaty chuckle emit from his mouth, something she'd never heard before, "There is none alive that could think to love me as I have now become. I am a murderer, barely able to control my temper long enough for my own men to live."

"There is one." Sudden silence followed as she averted her gaze, surprised she had spoken so boldly. She felt her face burn hot as she leaned against the tree opposite him, wishing it would swallow her. He would be angry she knew, possibly even strike at her now. She was an enemy, the least likely person to be trusted, especially by someone who had been hurt before. She watched him rise, stalking towards her, the sand from his gourd already following his movements. She averted her gaze again as his hands came to rest against the tree on either side of her head. He forced her eyes to meet his, pinning her in place with a fierce gaze.

"You?" At first she was surprised he had caught her meaning. She tried to shift, but his body position wouldn't allow her. He had her pinned in place with his eyes, prey unable to escape its predator. "You think you could possibly be the one to tolerate such a monster as myself?"

"You're not a monster."

"Then what am I?"

"Lonely." His expression seemed to shift as she met his gaze again. She could see it now, someone wanting so badly just to trust another, perhaps a lonely child who had never known companionship. What kind of pain did his past hold?

"You would betray me... they all do."

"No, I wouldn't."

"How do I know that?"

"You just have to trust me."

"That… is the one aspect of life I find almost impossible." She shifted her gaze again; sorry she had said anything at all. Why should she pour her heart to a man who didn't care, "But… I can try." His words had turned soft as she gazed into sea green. He truly was lonely, craving the affection and attention of another that didn't view him as a weapon. His eyes were searching hers, even now looking for some sign of betrayal. There was no trust to his eyes so she kept her hands tight against the tree. He leaded forward, their hot breath mingling with one another as their eyes remained locked. She tilted her head slightly as his face inched closer and closer. Her heart racing through her chest, sure he could hear it pounding.

His kiss was anything but soft and kind. It was rough, needful, yet made her knees want to buckle beneath her. Nothing touched besides their lips, both their hands remaining against the tree and their bodies kept at a distance. He pulled away, still staring into her now blood tinged face. There was a look of wonderment in his eyes that she had never seen before. She could feel his sand against her skin, but it wasn't unpleasant, it was almost as if he were trying to memorize her skin with its particles. It ran over her skin lightly and swirled around differently than it did when he was agitated; strange how one could notice such a thing.

He backed away from her then, staring at her for a moment before speaking, "Come." They walked back to the cabin in silence, the feel of his strong lips still on her own. She brought her hand up to gently touch her lips, reveling in the thought of what he had just done.

Gaara, the commander of Suna's powerful army, the ruthless killer feared by his own Shinobi, had just kissed her.

* * *

After escorting her home, he had left again until night fall. As usual she had dinner cooked and awaited his arrival with candles lit around the cabin to provide them light. It was spring, but the nights remained cold. They didn't speak during their meal, but Hinata couldn't keep her mind off him. She wanted him to kiss her again, but wasn't sure if he would. Had it just been on instinct? Did it matter to him at all?

Once she had extinguished the candles she sat on the edge of his bed, staring into the fire when his shadow blocked the light. She looked up to meet his gaze as he slowly sat on her side of the bed. Her heart immediately sped up as she had a thousand questions race through her mind. What was he doing? What did he want?

"Um…"

"Some time ago," He ignored her confused gaze, "You apologized for touching me without permission." She could only nod at the memory as it made her face flush even further. The heat that came from his body that day… Why was he bringing this up now?, "If I were to ask your permission, would I be allowed to touch you?" The question caught her completely off guard as she felt her face redden even further. Touch her? What did he mean by that? Did he want… Surely not, the way he reacted to her touch that day led her to believe he didn't want to be touched by her at all, let alone the other way around.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It is something that is foreign to me." She slowly nodded and watched as his hand came up towards her face. What would she do if he came on to her? She couldn't fight him off, she knew that much; not that she would want to. Something else caught her attention then, the sand particles that usually surrounded him when he was angry were floating around the room, but it wasn't in their normal irritated patterns. It was similar to what she had seen earlier that day beside the river. They were twirling in circles, small spirals that seemed to dance nervously within one another. His hand made its way past her face and pulled a single lock of hair forward. He allowed the strand to run through his fingers, seeming to examine it with care, but it only added to her confusion.

"Why ask my permission at all?" His eyes shifted from the hair in his hand back to her face.

"I don't want you to retaliate."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were to attack me I would be forced to kill you in return. For the first time in my life I find myself not wanting to do so." He didn't want to kill her? That was a relief at least. Hinata raised her hand slowly, intending to rest it against Gaara's arm, but sharp words stopped her, "Don't." she lowered her hand again, allowing him to continue twirling her hair gently. It was strange how that simple gesture had her heart racing. After a few moments Gaara stood, making his way out the door yet again without another word.

Hinata brought the blanket to her neck as she laid there panting, trying to get her erratic heartbeat under control. It had been a long, eventful day and one her mind couldn't wrap around easily.

Gaara had kissed her…

* * *

It was late as the masked Shinobi slid through the shadows, approaching his master silently. He bent on one knee, waiting to be addressed by the man seated in the tent before him.

"I trust you bring me good news?"

"Yes, my lord, I found him kissing the girl, though I wasn't close enough to hear their conversation." The man inside the tent smiled wickedly.

"It's enough, make the preparations."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**A/N**

**If you loved the chapter please review and let me know! I wonder what's going to happen? Hehe.**

**Also if you haven't checked out my new story "One Time" Please give it a try. It's only a one shot and contains my first attempt at a lemon. I felt I did pretty well with it, but would love your opinions. It's even been added to 2 communities!**

**I'll see everyone again in two weeks!**

**Remember to leave me a review!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Taken

**A/N**

**Two days early! Yeah me!**

**Another huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and to those that are enjoying this story but don't wish to review. I'm glad you are following it and just know if you ever want to drop me a little comment I will not bite. :)**

**Woohoo! This story's been added to a community! Thank you Fyd818!**

**Also I have started replying to reviews directly and so will only list the names of those that left a review here instead of a message attached. I like to do this simply because I know I love having people recognize me for different things so I'm recognizing them. Reviews keep me writing so I'm very thankful for them!**

**Thank You!**

**DivineGlory, grounded angel2, aisuruitachiwakoi, 97, Fher34, misao97, realsky, kartz, christmasness, rockyourlove, Justaguy123, Elisa, Eleoopy, Hikari To Seimei, BerryKitty, Ch, in your dreams as well, RiceballXLover, PastryLover, Flora, Luna, Sairiko, Maria Hiemalis, TheValkyrieGladiator, Guest, MyHikari, Kibachow, Sabie0521, Fyd818, Hatepinkz**

* * *

**Woe to the man whose heart **

**has not learned while young to hope, to love - **

**and to put its trust in life **

**~ Joseph Conrad ~**

* * *

The following morning Hinata woke early again, the birds just beginning to come alive as she stirred. Hinata glanced over expecting to find Gaara lying beside her, but much to her disappointment the bed was empty; she vaguely wondered if he even bothered to come back in after last night. Hinata again ran her fingers over her lips, marveling at what he had done, how he had touched her with only those lips.

His words continued to repeat themselves in her mind.

_"__That… is the one aspect of life I find almost impossible… But… I can try."_

_"__I don't want you to retaliate."_

_"__If you were to attack me I would be forced to kill you in return. For the first time in my life I find myself not wanting to do so."_

She took the strand of hair between her fingers, twirling it in wonderment and become excited with the knowledge that Gaara had touched it last night. He said he would try, she didn't know what that meant exactly, but it sounded promising. She knew he didn't trust her, at least not yet. He hadn't allowed her to touch him, but he had been so close to her, had pressed his strong lips against her own. That was something at least, far more than she would have expected of him so soon. It was her hands he didn't trust; he didn't know what she could do with them, but seemed to know she could incapacitate a person with a simple touch. He wouldn't take that risk, not yet at least, but she would make him trust her; she would show him that kindness did exist in their world engulfed by deceit and war.

She briefly let her mind wonder where Gaara had gone while she had been asleep; surely he wouldn't be going out on another mission so soon. Perhaps he simply had duties as the commander of the army and had other important things to deal with. He might have neglected his duties yesterday by spending his time with her. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face at that thought.

Hinata finally decided to get up; albeit slowly, making her way to the bathroom to take a warm shower. The hot water running over her body helped soothe tired, achy muscles as well as relax her wandering mind. The training she had endured yesterday left her body stiff, but the results made her feel empowered; she hadn't been able to train like that in some time. She started at the sound of the door opening and quickly finished dressing, assuming Gaara had returned. Her face went red thinking about him barging in on her in the bathroom, so she hurried before he got the chance. She didn't like keeping him waiting, even though he had been kind to her, Hinata knew he had a short fuse and she didn't want to anger him by making him wait any longer than necessary.

She exited quickly, hoping to see green eyes glance at her from the bedside, but strangely found the room empty. Hesitantly she glanced around, peering into the kitchen and then back towards the bedside, but still no one was there. She could have sworn she heard-

A hand roughly grabbed her from behind, as a harsh kick came to her knee, knocking her to the ground. Her hands were bound from behind, a blindfold covered her eyes and a gag stuffed in her mouth before she even had a chance to react. Her attacker slung her body over theirs as if she were nothing more than luggage and took off out the door only a second later. She felt the cold wind against her face as her assailant broke into a run, her wet hair beating against her face with every stride.

Refusing to panic she tried to keep track of her location, remembering if her body veered to the right or left, but in a forest it would be hard to tell what direction these people were taking her. Those around her didn't speak so neither did she, Hinata didn't struggle either, not knowing her kidnappers intentions. It seemed a long while before the party stopped and she was roughly thrown to the ground. She remained there for a moment, frozen, trying to assess her situation. She didn't know how many men were present in front of her, nor who these men were. Perhaps they were Shinobi from Konoha trying to get her back home; maybe they were enemies of Suna? Perhaps neither. In any situation she had to be cautious.

"We brought the girl." A man to her left spoke and she took in his deep husky voice, trying to file it into her memory. Nothing about it sounded familiar so either these people weren't from Konoha or they were Shinobi she had never encountered before. She could hear other light footfalls around her and summarized that several people were within the area.

"Good." A different voice, still male, but a lighter tone.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait… he'll come shortly." Who would come shortly?

"What do we do with the girl till then?"

"Anything you please, just don't kill her." She heard the man with a deep voice let out a short laugh as the other walked away. He suddenly grabbed her by the hair, roughly slamming her body against a hard object behind her; obviously these Shinobi weren't from Konoha. From the texture of the object she assumed it had been a tree; that told her they were probably still within the forest and not far from Gaara's camp, if they had left at all.

"Sometimes I have to admit how much I love war." His voice purred in a frighteningly sensual manner and only a second later his lips were on her neck, licking and nipping at her flesh. She felt cold fear run though her body as realization dawned on her. The other man had said to do anything they wanted… did that include… She pulled at her restraints, summoning her Chakra that would allow her to cut the bindings.

A sudden sharp pain shot through her entire body and she couldn't help but cry out at the electrifying sensation. She sunk to her knees, trying to catch her breath as the aftershocks rippled through her being and felt the man join her on the ground. He removed her gag and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Felt that didn't you. We know you're a Kunoichi and those aren't normal bindings. We took the liberty of suppressing your Chakra you little minx. Word gets around quickly." She again felt his lips on her neck as one hand wrapped around her back, and the other began sliding up her shirt. His rough hand cupped her breast, squeezing it painfully before he crashed his lips into hers. His breath made bile rise in her throat as he forced his tongue into her mouth with no regard to her resistance. She promptly bit down, tasting blood before his fist came to collide with the side of her head.

"Bitch!" She hit the ground and felt him turn her so that her face was in the dirt, his knee pressing painfully into her back, "I was going to be a little nice, but it seems I've had a change of heart." She felt her heart quicken as he tugged at her pants, trailing his fingers down her leg as he pulled them from her body, leaving her clad in only her underwear. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to find some way to escape, struggling against the bindings in a vain attempt. She could feel his body behind her, stroking his own appendage as his gaze ran over her long legs. His fingers slid against the seam of her underwear, taunting her as hot tears spilled down her face. She could hear other men laughing around her, telling her of her coming fate. How could they be so cruel? Why was this happening to her? Where was Gaara? If he'd left on another mission he wouldn't even know she was gone...

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Though she didn't know who it was or where the voice had come from she was more than ecstatic to hear someone distract the men from their current activity. Hinata was hoping this person might be able to distract them long enough for her to form some kind of plan or for Gaara to find her missing. If she could get this blindfold off she might have a chance to outrun them, but then she remembered the bindings preventing her Chakra use. How could she outrun Shinobi if she couldn't use it?

"What does it look like I'm doing, mind your own business!"

"Leave that girl alone!" Hinata felt a spark of hope at the man's obvious displeasure. The one behind her sighed heavily and stood. She could hear him refasten his belt buckle before speaking.

"I will not be ordered around by the likes of you."

"The leader entrusted the girl's safety to me."

"I wasn't going to kill her; I was just having a little fun."

"Fun's over, now leave." She heard him growl, a hateful undertone present in his voice.

"What if I say no?" Hinata heard the strange sound of wood being clinked together and wondered at the noise. What was that?

"I suggest you change your mind."

"You'd fight all of us over one girl? Seriously don't you ever have any fun?"

"I don't find this kind of activity fun. It's disgraceful."

"Fine, fine, girl's probably a whore anyway." The Shinobi grumbled. Where she didn't exactly like being referred to as a whore, she had to admit she was thankful to her mysterious savior. Whoever he was had enough influence to make several people listen to his demand. She suddenly felt panic shoot through her again as her supposed 'savior' grabbed her pants and desperately tried to struggle against him.

"Be calm, I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped only to realize he was helping her re-cloth herself. He took her arm gently, lifting her to a standing position and removed the blindfold from her eyes. The sun was bright after being blindfolded, but after her eyes adjusted she was met with kind dark eyes and medium length brown hair. He wore a plain black outfit, with the Jonin vest and a short sleeved shirt underneath, revealing his ANBU tattoo.

"Who are you?" She finally managed to ask.

"You can call me Yaoki." She expected him to say more, but he simply stared at the others in the camp, seeming to assess their situation.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" He cast her a glance before smirking.

"Fearless aren't we? Though to be around that demon I guess you would have to be."

"What?"

"The demon has grown attached to you; we need you to lure him here. After that you will be of no further use and we'll send you on your way."

"Demon?" He cast her another glance as though she were an ignorant child.

"The commander of these forces."

"Why?"

"We intend to dispatch him." She felt another wave of panic shoot through her as she glanced at the people around them. There had to be at least thirty men here, if not more and all appeared to be ANBU Special Forces. It was then that she noticed the black, square box on the man's back.

"You're all from Suna?"

"We are." Then the noise she had heard earlier had been a puppet's limbs clanking together. That meant that many of the people here were probably puppet masters, something Konoha Shinobi encountered a lot. They were difficult to overcome with their variety of toxins and the way some of them were able to manipulate more than one puppet at a time. These people, the people of his own village, wanted him dead. This is why he was so lonely, why he didn't trust anyone. How could you trust when even your comrades were plotting your demise? Is this why he killed without remorse? Because he knew they would one day come after him anyway?

"Why would you target one of your own?"

"Because he targets us."

"You don't know him." She could hear him scoff as he looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"You believe you do? You've been in captivity with him, but you have no idea what he is capable of. He has to be brought down. Don't you realize what he's done? How many people he's killed? How many of _your_ people he's killed?" She couldn't deny she felt remorse for their lives, but they were at war. Both sides lost people no matter what, it was just part of the way things worked and that was part of the reason she wanted to end the war as quickly as possible. It had gone on far too long anyway.

"What will happen to me afterwards?" She knew it was a stupid question. Even if this man had the best of intentions she knew whoever was leading these people wouldn't allow her to go free, she'd been in the camp too long, knew the location and the number of people who resided here. She knew the layout and where guards were stationed; if she were allowed to leave it would give Konoha a great advantage over their forces.

"Once we take care of him and the Shukaku you will be set fre-" The man continued talking, but Hinata's mind had completely blanked him out after he had uttered that one word…

_Shukaku. _

Wasn't that the name for one of the tailed beasts similar to Naruto's? Wasn't the Shukaku inside of the enemy her village had been fighting so ruthlessly against for the past couple of years? Wasn't the Shukaku inside of the one they called the Sand Demon? The one every Shinobi in Konoha feared to face?

Suddenly everything seemed to click together. Why he was lonely, why he didn't trust anyone, why he didn't have any friends. He truly was lonely, just as Naruto had been all those years ago. Why hadn't she realized it before now? Did she really think there were others within Suna that could manipulate the sand as he did? Hinata could have hit herself for her stupidity.

"Hey girl, are you listening?" She blinked as his hand waved in front of her face to grab her attention.

"He's a Jinchuuriki?" Again the man gave her a look as though she were a naïve child.

"Yes, he's the host of the one tail, didn't you know?"

"I didn't." He seemed to give her a sympathetic look then and turned his head. The silence that followed was deafening. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that the one whom had kissed her, the one whom had been so gentle with her hair and avoided physical contact like the plague was the sand demon her village despised.

"You're welcome to re-position your hands if they are uncomfortable." Hinata couldn't have been more thankful, her arms had begun to ache and the pressure of the ropes was causing her fingers to go numb. She tucked her legs in, sliding them through her arms to bring her bindings to the front, they were tight and she could already feel her wrists being rubbed raw, but at least now her shoulders didn't ache as much.

She again glanced out at the men around them. Most of their faces were hidden by a mask, making them impossible to identify. She did, however, notice one of them leaning against a tree on the far side. He seemed calm and determined and others ran to him, seeming to seek out orders. They knelt respectfully towards him and she could only guess him as the leader of their group. If Gaara did decide to come after her, could he possibly take on all these men by himself? He was strong and had the power of a tailed beast, but these were all well trained Shinobi. The best of the best, could he win?

"Don't judge them too harshly." She cast a glance in his direction as he too was staring at the men before them.

"What do you mean?"

"The men that tried to come after you, they weren't always like that, but war changes a man and can reveal the monsters that live inside all of us."

"What about you?"

"I've had my share of trials, but I won't sacrifice my honor and dignity as a man to make myself feel more adequate. Some men are simply weaker than others."

"It doesn't excuse their behavior."

"I suppose it doesn't, but those who are weaker seek a way to quell their pain, sometimes by inflicting it on others, especially to an enemy. When you watch your comrades die before you and see their blood spilled on the ground you want nothing more than to avenge their death by any means necessary; revenge is a sickness. As I said, I too have had my share of trials." He must have caught Hinata's questioning gaze as he took a deep breath to continue, "I watched my best friend bleed out before my eyes." She couldn't help the sympathy that washed over her for this man's pain. His eyes seemed to lure him to a faraway memory; something that spoke of happier times. It was just another reason this war should end. So many people suffered from losing their friends and loved ones. It was all for a senseless cause.

"What was his name?" She finally asked.

"Korobi"

* * *

Gaara had returned that night long after Hinata had fallen asleep. He stood in the corner of their cabin, as far from her as possible, watching her body rise and fall with every breath. She truly did intrigue him; her entire realm of thought and motives for her actions. It was all foreign and he just couldn't wrap his head around her thoughts.

He left early that morning having business to attend to, but didn't travel far. He only made his way towards the strategic tend to hear what their next battle plan would be. Gaara was sure they wouldn't leave out for at least another week or so, maybe more. He had neglected to see them the day before, but didn't much care for their opinions; it wasn't as if they were brave enough to share them anyway. His men were accustomed to him arriving before dawn and as usual they were in another one of their heated arguments as he entered. Upon seeing their commander they all fell silent and eyes darted to the floor.

Men had attempted to stand up to him in the past and when new troops arrived he often had to break them into obedience, but those who had been around him long enough knew better. Those brave enough to dare defy him were left in unrecognizable bloody heaps on the ground, their bones crushed and bodies left for their comrades to dispose of.

After hearing a brief summary of their accomplishments and what their next moves would be he left without another word. Gaara only needed to know where to be and how many worthless souls he would need to kill and whether or not the battle was worth his time. He usually only joined in fights that would prove to be a challenge, thus feeding Shukaku's never ending need for blood, he won each and every fight he had ever accompanied them on and that was why he reasoned his brother allowed him to lead their forces.

How his older brother had managed to be chosen as Kazekage wasn't too farfetched. He was indeed skilled when it came to combat, even if he would have never been a match for Gaara. He was the son of the fourth Kazekage and as such had a right to the position. His sister could have been suited as well, but her bad temper probably prevented the elders from allowing her to lead their country. It didn't matter to him; it wasn't like he would listen to either of them anyway and they both knew it; he was uncontrollable. Both of his siblings feared him and he suspected even detested his existence.

Though his mind was usually filled with the thoughts of who his next victims would be, he couldn't help as an Indigo-haired women continued to haunt his thoughts. The way those sweet lips had felt against his skin and the wonderful taste they left in his mouth was a sensation that wouldn't leave his mind. She had allowed his touch, almost seemed to welcome it as he pressed his lips to hers. Then his mind shifted back to the cabin, where she had given her permission for him to run his blood-stained hands through beautiful pure hair. He almost felt as if he were tainting her, but couldn't resist the urges he felt. His mind quickly wondered how much more of that beautiful skin he would be permitted to come into contact with.

He had been forced to tear himself from her presence by leaving the cabin to regain control over his own emotions. Everything in him screamed to wrap his arms around her, to pull her close to him and claim her as his own. It was only by sheer force of will that he was able to stop. He didn't want to push her, didn't want her screaming as he had seen so many other women do at the hands of his men. He didn't want to see her fear, didn't want to harm her in anyway. The very prospect of her fear was enough to send his mind into fury.

Strange… Never before had thoughts such as these crossed his mind. His sole purpose through life had been to kill, to prove his existence by erasing the existence of others. Killing had been the only way he felt alive, yet when he was around her he felt his body more alive than ever before. Though he had wanted to touch her in the forest he had resisted with every fiber of his being, instead he opted to graze her skin with the particles from his sand; feeling her body as though they were his own hands, but her warmth couldn't reach him. She didn't pull away, didn't cower before it like so many others usually did and it only added to his desires.

As he neared the cabin, strange patterns on the ground caught his attention. There were several footprints that hadn't been there that morning. No one usually came anywhere near his cabin and if they did it wasn't without very good reason. He opened the door to once again find his home empty. The previous day she had simply gone out to the lake to train, but her shoes were still by the door, a candle still flickered on the table and the bathroom had clothes lying on the floor. She never left anything in disarray and he felt his adrenaline spike as sudden fear lashed through his core.

Gaara quickly ran towards the lake, his sand already swirling dangerously around him, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He made his way back, trying to decipher the footprints that were around him. It was then that a particular set caught his attention. These prints were either made by a very large man or a man carrying an extra person. He felt an anger rise in him that he hadn't felt since his father had tried to assassinate him all those years ago. The sand kicked up around his body, flicking in wide circles, causing anyone in the immediate vicinity to run in terror. He didn't care about them. These people had not only dared to enter his home, but had kidnapped something that belonged to _him_. Whoever it was, they were going to pay…dearly.

* * *

Hinata tried in vain to avoid looking at the men before her. Each one of them was planning Gaara's death. Not one of them spoke of capture or injury; just by looking into their cold eyes she could see their hatred, at least the ones that didn't wear the masks. They all wanted him dead. She felt dread creep up on her as she watched them place explosive tags and sharpen their Kunai. Yaoki had promised to keep her alive, but it wasn't her own life that worried her; she was afraid for Gaara. All these men were trained to kill, to take down the best. Would he really be able to win, would he even come after her?

"If you ask me I think they're all foolish." His quiet voice startled her.

"What do you mean?"

"They want to take down the most powerful Shinobi any of us have ever encountered. They believe they will be able to do so by capturing the first person he has ever shown an interest in. I think they are all cowards."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because when I heard they were going to capture a woman, I knew what these men had in mind for you. I couldn't just sit back and allow them to harm an innocent."

"And they allowed that?"

"The commander leading us respects me and my morals, so yes, he allowed it."

"How do you feel about him?"

"Not sure, he allows his men to commit acts that I find vile, but he also allows me to stop them and threatens them if they threaten me. I guess I can respect that, but this mission… its suicide. He has been attacked by many before and killed all of them without a scratch left on his body. I don't see how this time will be any different." Hinata couldn't help the small relief that flooded through her with that knowledge. She was glad Gaara had survived attempts like this before, but it saddened her to know that they occurred frequently.

"Positions!" Yaoki suddenly grabbed her, hauling her to her feet and ran through the trees to a small clearing. They stood in the back as other Shinobi stood before them. She could tell some of them were hidden in the surrounding trees as well. Several already had puppets at the ready and the poison dripping from sharpened blades made Hinata's heart sink.

Explosions went off in the forest around them and her heart sped up at the prospect of Gaara being harmed. Images of mangled body parts and dripping blood flooded her mind as she recalled seeing those explosions so many times of the field. She could hear a few men screaming beyond the trees, but it was only a moment later that Gaara's figure emerged, completely unscathed. His wild green eyes met hers for a fraction of a second before shifting to the man positioned at the center of the clearing. She watched those beautiful eyes darken with hatred and murderous intent.

"Captain of the Assassin Squad."

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara's sand swirled around him in large circles, his gourd no longer positioned on his back. She assumed it too had been turned to sand as he prepared to kill all those around him.

She watched in anticipation, her heart racing wildly in her chest, waiting for the bloodbath to begin.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden episode 182 you might be a little confused as to who the characters are. I didn't want to create OC's so I just used some filler characters.**

**I hope you loved the chapter and sorry to leave you hanging lol, but it had to be done :)**

**Should I hide now? *cowers***

**Please leave me a lovely review!**

**'see' you in two weeks!**

**Ja Ne**


	9. Touch

**A/N**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I would cuddle all these lonely, hurt children if I did.**

**Snowy day where I'm at so I had the time to update early again. I hope you guys love it. I know you've been waiting. :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**TheValkyrieGladiator, in your dreams as well, To'M'L Kuran, Fher34, Kibachow, Sabie0521, MyHikari, RiceballXLover, Eleoopy, Sairiko, evil-x-love, DivineGlory, christmasness, Chiisai-chan97, callionope, Gigi, Ch, moonngirl, kartz, Queen, princess p, SunsetKitsune, DarkPrincess129, SapphireRivulet, Zalgo's Jinchuriki, Hatepinkz, sweetgirl929, Maria Hiemalis, caroline, CheeseBrainGirl, Guest, Guest, darknessunbidden, KabeHinata-lover2, lightxdark, TiredSymphony, CAR, Guest**

* * *

**Don't get too close,**

**It's dark inside,**

**It's where my demons hide.**

**~Imagine Dragons~**

* * *

Hinata watched in horror as hundreds of Kunai were suddenly thrown at him, while five other Shinobi launched towards his form. Sand immediately came up to block the Kunai and wrapped around two of the Shinobi, crushing them instantly, their blood already soaking the cold earth. The remaining three jumped back, anticipating his movements as their comrades were killed before their eyes. He turned slowly blood dripping from his sand as everyone seemed to glance around nervously, assessing the situation more carefully. Perhaps they _had_ gone over their heads in this.

Several puppets came out of the trees then, speeding towards Gaara's body, while more Shinobi ran at him from the rear this time. His sand came at the puppets, crushing most of them, but the Shinobi on the ground were too quick for him to react in. They outran his sand, with one in particular coming in to deliver a direct kick to Gaara's face. Hinata's breath hitched as she watched his body go airborne, but he righted himself midair, landing on his feet. What she saw next made her and every Shinobi within the group gasp. There were cracks on his face as sand particles fell momentarily before reforming to fix itself. Not only did he have an ultimate sand defense, but he had a layer of sand protecting his body as well. No wonder no one could ever get close enough to harm him. His scowl deepened as his eyes darted around, looking for his attacker.

The same masked man now appeared beside Hinata, causing her to start and stumble back. His white demonic mask was terrifying in itself as it seemed to snarl at both her and Yaoki.

"You go; I'll take the girl now." His voice was deep and muffled slightly but commanded an air of authority.

"I told you once this was a suicide mission. I came to guard the girl, nothing more." Hinata watched as the two men stared hard at one another, neither backing down from the other. She was sure she could hear the leader growling under his mask as a Kunai was suddenly drawn and thrust towards Yaoki with deadly aim. Luckily Yaoki's reflexes were quick enough to raise his arm and guard his throat, but the kunai buried itself deep in his arm causing him to yelp as the leader proceeded to kick him to the ground. His hand reached forward then, grabbing Hinata's arms and spinning her around roughly. She tried to struggle against him, but a second later the man had the cold steel of another Kunai pressed against her throat.

"Demon!" Hinata watched as cold, green eyes pinned themselves on the man they were searching for; the one currently holding her captive, "Is she what you came for?" She watched Gaara's sand flicker dangerously around his body as he glared with all the furious intensity of an enraged animal, "I suggest you surrender if you don't want to see her blood spilled across this ground." The blade bit into her neck, as she felt a small trail of blood descend into her clothing. He wasn't bluffing; this man really intended to kill her if Gaara didn't comply. It was then that she saw the anger blaze through his eyes with even more intensity as the look of a crazed man crossed his features.

The ninja around him slowly began their advancement, stalking, circling their prey before striking out. She wanted to tell him to run, to forget she existed, but she knew from those eyes it wouldn't do any good. He didn't just see her, now he saw red; saw blood. He wanted them all dead and nothing, not even herself, was going to be able to deter him from that goal.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, the man's wrist was snapped back, making a crunching sound that had her gritting her teeth. She could see it bent at an awkward angle, sand wrapping around it and snaking its way between her and her captor. She took the opportunity, dropping to her knees, and rolling away from him and the sand that threatened his life. Hinata looked up to see a sadistic smile spread across Gaara's features as the leader writhed in pain. It wasn't this action that drew her concern through. In his momentary distraction, Gaara had failed to realize the others around him, the ones that had been hiding in the trees and were now advancing.

His sand flew up to protect his body as puppets began circling him, wrapping their Chakra strings around his form time and time again, crushing his sand in on him. They moved faster and faster before streams of water were pouring from their mouths as well. Hinata watched Gaara struggle against the binds, pushing his sand outwards, but it began falling from his body, the water making it too heavy to handle, leaving him open for the strike that was sure to come. She glanced over, seeing other men getting ready to launch their poisonous daggers towards him, while he snarled like a wild animal being trapped in a cage.

It only took her a second to react.

She had fought the puppet masters on countless occasions and knew how to best handle the situation. Hinata jumped forward, grasping the Kunai the Assassin squad leader had dropped and rolled to her feet before he could grab her. She used it to cut her bindings and launched the Kunai directly at those threatening to attack the beautifully vicious man that had come to her rescue.

The distraction worked.

Though it didn't hit any of them, several of the Shinobi were now looking for the origin of the thrown weapon; she took the opportunity to attack the puppets still circling their strings around Gaara. Hinata activated her Byakugan and using her gentle fist style, severed the first puppet's Chakra strings. She could see Gaara's eyes on her as she leapt over him, severing several others strings in the process, causing them to go lax around his feet.

She landed beside Gaara and only a moment later did she register the kunai flying from the tree line behind them.

"Gaara!" He turned at her call, sensing the danger around them and to her surprise his sand shot up from the ground, sending the Kunai back to their original locations. She heard several men groan and fall from the trees surrounding the clearing, their lives clearly ending on impact. Those left standing, now hesitated to attack the two Shinobi before them, taking a few steps back from their target.

"After them! He's weak, don't falter now. The girl is a Hyuga, an enemy from Konoha, kill her as well!" She looked over to see the one with a broken wrist on his feet, his mask left abandoned on the ground, revealing bulging eyes as he continued barking orders to his startled men. Those remaining attacked, but their fighting spirit was weakened. The fear displayed in their eyes told Hinata they knew of their loss, knew their deaths were near and were charging in with the false hope of victory.

Hinata could see everything with her Byakugan, so when she saw the Assassin squad leader launch a Kunai towards Gaara she also knew Gaara didn't see it. His sand seemed to protect him, but had grown sluggish with all the water soaking in it. Acting on impulse, Hinata rushed forward, using her hands to block the poisonous puppet blades before her. The Kunai grazed her arm and she yelped, making Gaara turn. She didn't know why, but for some reason the sight of her blood made him crazed and in the next moment their enemies were wrapped in sand and crushed instantly.

The Assassin Squad Leader was the only one left standing as he gazed at the field in disbelief. The men he had led, had all been annihilated; killed by the very one he had set out to eliminate himself. Gaara's eyes met hers for only a moment and she nodded towards him to assure she was alright. That's when he advanced forward. She had to avert her gaze as the sound of a neck being crushed filled her ears.

She heard a familiar gasp and looked up to see Gaara stalking towards Yaoki, his sand still spiraling dangerously around his body. Blood still dripped from Yaoki's arm as fear laced over his features. There was a certain look to Gaara's eyes; one that had been completely consumed by bloodlust and the desire for battle and realization dawned on her. Was this the demon everyone spoke of? Is this how he acted on the battle field?

No mercy… no remorse… no hesitation…

The man that she had grown attached to no longer existed right now, those gentle green eyes consumed by the moments of death and destruction around him; it was only the demon that wanted to kill everything around him, wasn't it?.

Gaara didn't register that the man on the ground was already hurt; he didn't register his bowed head or the way he shook with fear. Why didn't he stop? Why didn't he see that Yaoki was different from the others?

"Stop…" She whispered pleadingly, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to see him like this, didn't want to see him consumed by this evil. He didn't flinch at her words or falter in his step; just continued forward, that sadistic smirk still covering his face.

Yaoki had helped her, had saved her from the men that wanted to defile her body, he didn't even want to go through with the plan in the first place so why should he be punished? Why did he have to suffer? She watched the sand around Gaara shift above him, like a snake ready to strike its prey and squeeze the very life from it.

"Gaara stop!" With all the strength she could muster Hinata ran towards the pair before her, she didn't know if she could make it in time, but the thought of failing pushed her faster than she thought possible. Just as the sand struck forward, intent upon its target, she jumped between it and Yaoki, shielding his kneeling body. She didn't close her eyes, but stared defiantly at the sand rushing towards her, before it halted mere inches from her face. She watched as his eyes softened slightly, recognition spreading across his features as he stared at her, seemingly confused.

"What are you doing?" There was still a dark undertone to his voice as he seemed to fight the very instinct that drove him.

"Don't kill him." His gaze darkened towards her.

"You'd protect him after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything, he helped me."

"You care for him." She saw the momentary flicker of hurt and betrayal before it was quickly masked by anger. It took something as little as this to break his trust in her, to doubt her motive towards him? Did he believe she thought less of him now? Did he truly believe she could care for another so quickly; she felt the tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she tried to speak. She couldn't lose what little ground she had gained with him.

"No, I-"

"Then stay with him." His gaze turned back to that hard, icy glare he had used when she first met him. She felt her heart wanting to lunge for him, but she remained fixed to the ground as he walked away, his gourd slowly reforming on his back. She turned to look at Yaoki who now had his head turned towards her in silent gratitude. Hinata knelt before him, letting the green light of her healing Jutsu close the wound on his arm.

"He listened to you…," She ignored his awestruck expression as she continued her work, "If anyone else had stood up to him like that, they'd be dead."

"I told you, you don't know him."

"You are either brave or stupid, I haven't decided which yet," He let out a deep sigh when she didn't respond, "If you need somewhere to stay, you can come with me, anyone else will… well… I'm sure you can figure it out." She looked back to where Gaara had disappeared into the wood line and then back to the kind man sitting before her.

"Thank you, but I have to go back to him."

"He told you to leave."

"I know."

"Yet you'll go to him anyway?"

"Yes."

Another sigh fell from him as they both stood, making their way past the bodies that littered the ground. Most of them unidentifiable.

"Here." Hinata looked over to see Yaoki handing her a syringe.

"What is this?"

"Antidote, you were struck with a poisoned blade earlier. If you're going to confront that demon then you need to be at top strength."

"Thank you."

"Tsk, just don't get yourself killed." She couldn't help but smile kindly at her new found friend.

* * *

Hinata made her way back towards the cabin with a strong resolve. She wouldn't allow him to be alone, not anymore. The look of betrayal he had given her was too much for her heart to bear. To be that mistrusting of someone was beyond her belief and she had no idea how much pain it would take to get a person to that level of mistrust, but he had suffered it… and suffered alone.

Perhaps she should have been afraid after witnessing his assault on the others, but Gaara had come for her, come to rescue her from her attackers. By protecting what he perceived to be the enemy she was basically slapping him in the face, telling him she didn't need his help, which wasn't true. She did need his help and was more than glad when he had shown up to save her.

Approaching the door she opened it quietly to find him seated on the edge of his bed, his hands clenched in front of him, gazing into the fire. She took a few steps forward before his head turned and sharp, piercing eyes locked her in place.

"I thought I told you to stay with him?" His voice came in a low growl, full of the same malice she had heard the first time he'd spoken, the same tone he used with his subordinates. It was so cold, so different from the gentler tone he had been using around her.

Unsure of what else to do, Hinata slowly sank to her knees, bowing her head low to the ground, "With your permission I would like to remain here." Silence filled the air as she patiently waited for his reply. She prayed he wouldn't send her away, that he craved company far more than he showed. She hoped that by showing him respect he would accept her back. The seconds ticked by as her heart beat wildly in her chest. If he said no, where would she go?

"Why?" She had expected this, grown accustomed to him questioning her reasoning for almost everything.

"I would like to remain with you."

"Don't you wish to be with _that_ man?" She could hear it now and upon raising her head, she could see it too. The pain behind those beautiful teal eyes, the fear that surrounded his heart at being hurt again.

"No."

"Then why did you protect him?"

"Because he protected me…from the others."

"How?" Hinata shifted uncomfortable, looking away from him. She didn't want to go into detail about what had almost happened.

"They had… desires…"

"They touched you?" The clipped anger was evident in his tone, the sand picking up to spiral around the room instantly, fully displaying his agitation.

"They tried…he stopped them." Silence filled the room again as he stared into the flames of the fire. It took a long while, but the particles slowed, now only floating around them in lazy circles. It was still strange how she was growing accustomed to reading him through the sand's movements and patterns.

"You may stay." Relief flooded through her then and she couldn't help but smile a little at being granted something so simple.

"Thank you." She slowly got to her feet, walking towards the fire and stood beside it, allowing the heat from the flames to warm her body. She was chilled from the events of the day and dusk had already begun to descend upon the village. She felt exhaustion hit her hard, but there was still something she wanted to ask him before sleep could claim her.

"You are a Jinchuuriki aren't you?" She watched from the corner of her eye as he stiffened from the name, even his sand particles freezing in place. She turned meeting his eyes then, seeing the emotions play across his face. It was so hard to tell exactly what was going through his mind. Would he be angry that she had this knowledge? It seemed common enough.

"You came back knowing this?" Ah, surprise yet again.

"Yes." He hesitated for a moment before she watched him stand, his eyes now averted from her gaze. She'd never seen him like this before, never seen him hide his face from her view, it was a little unnerving. He was normally so confident and proud, standing before those around him with an air of authority, now… she didn't quite know what he was feeling. He walked past her without meeting her eyes and proceeded to put his boots on. It was then that she realized he was leaving again, leaving her to ponder what he meant, what he wanted. He told her she could stay, but he would always leave, often times after an encounter with her. He had come for her, protected her and yet he didn't want her company?

"Stay…" She whispered. He paused immediately as she turned pleading eyes towards him. His gaze only rose a fraction, not enough for her to read his eyes, but Hinata was sure he could see her face. Why was he hiding them? She couldn't read his emotions if he kept his eyes hidden from her; even then he was still a puzzle-

In a flash his sand had wrapped itself around her body and pushed her against the nearest wall, his own body coming to pin her in place. She gasped at the sudden movement, trying to regain her footing. The particles wrapped around her wrists gently, but still made her wince from the rope burns marring her skin. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he pressed it close to hers, his elbows beside her head as he leaned against them, seeming to fight some internal battle with himself. He still didn't meet her gaze as they stood in the same position for several long moments. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt his hot breath coming in ragged gasps against her ear, tickling her neck and sending unfamiliar sensations through her entire body. She could feel the heat coming off his body in waves as he seemed to lean even closer to her.

"Are you afraid of me?" His voice was deep, husky, full of dark desire. She turned to look into those beautiful green eyes; full of concern, confusion and… what was it?

Fear?

He was a killer and dangerous to those that surrounded him simply because he possessed a demon, but she'd been around someone similar to Gaara before. More stable yes, but that same loneliness was still present; a loneliness that she wanted to quell.

"Not so much." She watched his eyes widen in the firelight as she slowly leaned her body forward, pressing her soft lips tentatively against his strong ones. She felt his sudden intake of breath and felt his body go ridged, hesitating, wondering at what his next course of action should be. Pulling away only slightly, she pressed her lips to his again and after another moment his own pressed into hers as well, moving slowly as they tasted each other once again. He pulled away hesitantly, lust filled eyes gazing down on her, making her heart skip in her chest.

"Am I still permitted to touch you?" Though she thought the answer should have been obvious she simply nodded in response and watched as his hand came up, this time cupping her cheek gently; so much different from how he treated his enemies. She felt her face redden and had to remind herself to breathe so she wouldn't faint. Watching his eyes carefully she leaned into his touch, reveling in the warmth his hand provided and how good it felt to have that hand touching her skin. Her action again caused his eyes to widen as he continued to study her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She was lost in the sensation of his hand on her face. The way the heat from it chased away the chill left in her body, the fear that still remained after the days' events.

"Kiss me." She opened her eyes to meet his again, staring into that curious expression that was trying to analyze her reasoning for doing everything.

"Because I wanted to."

"You've said that before. Why would you want to?" She almost didn't catch the meaning behind those words. Instead of asking why she did the movement he was asking her why anyone could possibly want to be near someone like himself. Why anyone would enjoy his company at all.

"I don't know, I just did." He took another step towards her until his body was fully pressed against her own and she felt her heartbeat quicken even further, he pressed his lips to hers once again, this time more passionately, moving them against her own slowly time and time again. He pulled away then, trailing his hand down her cheek and neck, leaving a burning trail on her skin, until it rested just above her heart. She felt it jump beneath his touch.

"Your pulse is racing, yet you claim you're not afraid?"

"It's not from fear." She felt the blush burning her skin even further.

"Then what is it?" Did she really have to explain such a thing to him?

"Isn't your heart racing as well?" He paused for a moment before simply nodding his head, "I'm sure it's for the same reasons."

"Perhaps." She stared into his eyes again before mustering the courage to ask a simple question.

"May I touch you?" He quickly took a step back, retracting his hand as if he'd been stung; his sand picking up defensively around him. She wondered if such a thing were really that big of a deal for him, "I mean, I don't have to." Hinata watched him eye her carefully as the particles once again slowed to a swirling pattern. He turned from her, moving to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. After a moment of catching her breath she joined him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

He took in a deep breath before replying, "Where?"

"Your hand." She watched him nod slowly, but didn't miss the particles that wrapped around her arm. The touch was light and non-threatening, but she knew one wrong move would have the sand digging into her flesh. He wanted this and the desperation of that want was becoming clear to her. Gaara was now willing to put himself in danger to achieve his desire of her. He brought his hand towards her and very slowly Hinata brought her own forward. At first she just grazed the top of his hand with her fingertips, something that caused him to immediately go ridged. Had he been expecting her to attack him? She added more pressure, laying her entire palm on the top of his skin, now finding herself completely lost in the feel of his warm flesh. She ran her fingertips up his forearm, tracing the veins there and trailed them back down towards his hand, wrapping her own around his.

"Stop." She did immediately. Hinata looked up to find him paler than usual and slowly brought her hand away. He stood, putting on his shoes and opened the door without a word.

"Ano…"

"I won't be far, get some rest." She watched him close the door, but couldn't help the jolt of excitement that now coursed through her body. She had kissed him again, felt his warm body against her own, and had even been allowed to touch his hand. Things were defiantly progressing.

* * *

When he told her he wasn't going far, he meant it. Gaara sat on the rooftop, trying to recollect his thoughts. When she had jumped in front of that man he felt himself crack in a way that hadn't happened in years. He thought she had developed feelings for that coward and wanted him in the same way he desired her, but as it turned out that had not been the case. She had also learned of him being a Jinchuuriki, yet had still returned and even initiated contact with him.

Feeling her lips against his own caused so much desire to stir inside his body, it was difficult to contain. Gaara was sure he could handle her touching his hand at the time, but when her fingers began tracing up his arm, the sensations and the desire that accompanied them became too much. He wanted this girl, in a way he had never wanted any woman in his life. He wanted to hold her close, to kiss her entire body and feel her heat against his own. Leaving the room had just been a measure to ensure he didn't take things too far. For some reason he wanted this girl to trust him, he wanted to trust her. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin, yet the prospect of betrayal still weighed heavily on his mind. What if she decided to act when he was least expecting it?

His mind drifted to her during the battle. It was hazy, but he remembered her actions, remembered her freeing him from the Chakra strings that tried to hold him in place and how she had blocked the Kunai with her own body. Surely those weren't the actions of someone that would betray him?

He remained on the roof for a few hours gazing at the night sky, allowing his body to calm, before returning to find her sleeping in his bed. Carefully, he slid into the blankets, examining her figure, marveling at her beauty and how much faith she had that he wouldn't simply kill her while she slept. Would he ever have the same trust in her?

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you have it. What did you think?**

**Naruto's over and I'm so sad, but I'm excited for this new mini series and I still have the anime to watch and of course the movie that will be coming out in Dec.**

**Please leave me a review! They give me motivation! :D**

**See you in two weeks!**

**JA NE**


	10. Desire

**A/N**

**Wow! 41 Reviews for one chapter! I'm so excited! That's a record for me! Thank you all so very, very much! To be honest I was a little scared I wouldn't get this chapter up in time, but it looks like I did at the last minute! Hopefully there are no mistakes, but if you find one please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you!**

**I wanted to give a special thank you to SapphireRivulet. She is my fanfiction idol. I started reading her wonderful pieces of work before I started my own and she has even graced me with reading my own stories and leaving me reviews. If you haven't checked out her work, then do so! Especially "The Blood of Ivory" It's a GaaHina.**

**DivineGlory, TheValkyrieGladiator, DarkPrincess129, Fher34, MyHikari, Kibachow, moongirl, Queen, princess p, SapphireRivulet, RiceballXLover, KaOrU HiMuRa24, Guest, mahoushoujodesuyo, chikiblue, TheAlleyKat, Sabie0521, LadyCassie, beru-senpai, Cecilia.s, Zalgo's Jinchuriki, To'M'L Kuran, rockyourlove, MidnightBlooms, Goddess of the VioletMoon, crystxlcxstles, KabeHinata-lover2, kartz, Hatepinkz, MonotoneFreak, chibi beary, snow shoe, Peaches, realsky, A fan from Nash, I'm in love, , christmasness, Maria Hiemalis, Eurkin, josephineee**

* * *

**Trust lies at the core of love; **

**there can be no true love without trust. **

**~M.K Soni~**

* * *

It was well into the night, seemingly only moments after he'd sunk into his meditative state when he heard the earsplitting scream that sent his heart racing. Gaara bolted up, his sand already collecting around himself as he peered into the darkness, waiting for the oncoming assault, the whizzing of Kunai piercing the air, weapons colliding with his sand… but there was nothing. He pushed the particles through the small cabin, tracing it along the wooden walls and even across the ceiling for any hidden enemies, or threats, but to his surprise found none. What was it that he had heard? What had made that awful high-pitched noise that threatened to make his ears bleed?

A soft whimper drew his attention to the dark-haired girl sleeping beside him. He starred at her for a moment before noticing her erratic breathing and the sob that accompanied it, echoing into the darkness. His own heart rate began to slow as he realized the scream must have come from her.

He continued to stare at her for a long moment, trying to assess what was causing her so much distress. There were no enemies around them and she didn't appear to be hurt. She slept in the same position she took every night, as far from him as the mattress would allow, though her body faced him tonight, her hair obscuring the delicate features of her face. Ever so slowly he reached over, moving the strands from the front of her eyes to see cheeks glistening with tears; a steady stream flowing down her face.

It tore at him.

For some unknown reason he felt he didn't want to see her tears, didn't want her to shed them for any reason. He didn't want to see her pain, though he didn't quite know what to do about it. He lacked experience in comforting another. He remembered seeing her like this once before and it quickly became clear to him why she was in distress.

The last time she had whimpered in her sleep, he had ignored it, something else that threatened to tear at him. Why had he been so cold to her all that time? Couldn't he at least pretend to care?

Wait…Did he care?

He looked at her face again, feeling something wash over him that had never made itself known before, though he couldn't place the emotions. War and bloodshed brought nightmares to terrorize her mind. She most likely dreamt of him tearing at their enemies like a raging animal. Perhaps it would feed her fear of him. Make her recoil at his touch…

His mind went back to their kiss and how she had pressed herself against him. How she seemed to willingly welcome his touch. Why would she? After what she'd seen him capable of, why would she desire to be near to him? Why did she sleep beside him, seeming to be in comfort?

He again peered at her face. She wasn't in comfort. She was being tormented by him in her mind. She would wake, realizing the monster he was and then refuse his further advances. If not, then at least the fear of him would show on her face. Sometimes he was glad he couldn't sleep; he could only imagine what kind of demons would haunt his own dreams. The blood and pain the Shukaku could inflict on his mind wasn't something he particularly cared to dwell upon.

He'd seen enough blood by his own hand without that demon terrorizing him as he did when he was but a child. It threatened him, telling of how it would never again allow him to sleep, lest it kill all those dear to him. Problem was, Gaara no longer held anything dear to him. All he thought of was blood, flesh and his next victim.

Until now…

Moving as slow as he could manage Gaara reached forward, catching a single tear on his fingertip, barely grazing her beautiful pale skin; her cheek was warm, leaving a burning sensation that ran up the length of his hand, igniting the craving of wanting to touch her again. It was without her permission, but… He couldn't stop from grazing that skin a second time, this time with the entire backside of his fingertips, completely wiping the tears from her cheek. She felt so warm… so delicate… so alive…

Pale lavender-hued eyes slit open, causing him to freeze. He expected her fear, expected another scream to fill the silence in the night from his close proximity. He was sure she had been dreaming of the terrible things he had done earlier that day; that he was the sole reason for her raging nightmares. That she dreamt of blood lust and raging violent sand, but she surprised him, much as she always did. Instead of wide eyes, instead of that frightened expression he had grown so accustomed to from people. She smiled and with a whisper uttered something he had never heard from anyone.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun"

Gaara felt his breath hitch. He watched her, stunned, as heavy eyes drifted closed and she once again drifted into a deep sleep. She was still now, her face no longer wrinkled from the images that haunted the dark recesses of her mind.

Did she just thank him? And use…kun to call him by? Didn't that represent affection for another? Why would she…

Come to think of it, she'd never really said his name before had she? He abruptly pulled his hand away as other thoughts of her screaming his name came to mind. Thoughts of her body beneath his own, panting for breath as he ravished her with his hands and tongue. He fought against them, recollecting himself and abruptly laid back in bed, cursing his thoughts. His hand still burned pleasantly from touching her skin and he had to separate himself from her, lest he act upon his own desires. She was so close to him… so vulnerable. He couldn't resist glancing back at her slumbering figure once more before forcing himself into meditation.

He wouldn't be the one to break her frail trust in him. He wouldn't be like all the others in his life.

* * *

Hinata woke to a quiet knocking on the door. She startled as Gaara was already on his feet, storming towards the offending noise, the sand whirling around him dangerously. She felt sudden panic shoot through her body as she hastily followed him, wondering who could possibly be foolish enough to come here after the ordeals of yesterday; surely more men didn't want to risk their lives by attacking him?

As the door slammed open, Hinata saw something she least expected. Instead of a group of Shinobi set out to seek revenge, Yaoki knelt before them on the ground, his eyes glued to their feet, head bowed in respect. She felt the sand particles as she neared Gaara, approaching from behind and earning a glance in her direction. She knew better than to touch him, but alerted him to her presence by simply passing through the grains circling his body. It was so strange that she had grown accustomed to it.

"Gaara-sama… My Lady." The name made her jump, thinking for a moment the people here had recognized her lineage and knew her as the heiress, but she quickly concluded it was only out of respect that he addressed her in such a manner.

"What do you want?" Gaara growled; his temper clearly only being sated by her presence. The man visibly flinched at Gaara's dark voice, but somehow managed to keep his own voice steady as he responded.

"I wanted to apologize for any involvement I had with what occurred yesterday and to pledge myself to your servitude. I am yours to do with as you see fit." Hinata glanced at Gaara to gauge his reaction, but his eyes didn't meet hers. Instead he was looking down on this man as though he were a piece of trash; trash that needed to be eliminated. She wondered if he would be angry at her for speaking, but she felt if she didn't the man before her wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Thank you." He glanced at her then, dark eyes softening as he gazed into her pearlescent orbs. Gaara turned back to Yaoki, his fists clenching and un-clenching,a sign that he was clearly restraining himself.

"Keep in mind that you are only alive due to Hinata wanting you that way. If you touch her again, I will kill you regardless of what she thinks."

"I understand." Gaara slammed the door, standing there for a moment, seeming to collect himself. Hinata backed away a few steps, giving him room to walk past her, but he paused, glancing in her direction before she felt the sand wrap around her wrists again. His movements paused as she winced.

"You didn't heal your injuries?" She looked down at her wrists to see the burn marks still present and then at her shoulder where dry blood was still caked to her arm.

"I guess I forgot." He seemed to stiffen before stalking off towards the bathroom, emerging a moment later in a fresh pair of clothes. She took the time to heal her wrists; the wounds there were only on the surface and didn't require much effort. Her shoulder had only been grazed and it too, took only a few moments before it was healed. She looked up, feeling eyes on her to find Gaara staring, his arms crossed and face puzzled.

The events of last night ran through her mind as she continued to stare at him, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind. What did he think of her? Was he going to kiss her again?

"You're coming with me today." Though she was confused, Hinata stood slowly, giving him a curious look, "I don't want a repeat of yesterday's events." She only nodded in understanding before she took the opportunity to pull on a jacket and followed him out the door.

The people around her moved swiftly out of Gaara's reach, casting strange glances towards the girl following their commander. Hinata remained close behind him, not wanting to get lost or cause anyone else harm on her behalf. Several tents lined the walkways, but those were not the only things present. She could see men sharpening their ninja equipment, handing out supplies to those who waited and others cooking in large pots with Shinobi lined to get their rations. The cooking seemed to be predominantly done by the slaves within the encampment, but that was to be expected. Shinobi had better ways to spend their time. It was everything expected from war.

In the distance she could see a small clearing where others seemed to be training and even larger tents beyond that. She briefly wondered what those places were for, but brushed the thought aside when something, or rather, someone caught her attention.

The same young girl who had been bringing Hinata food and clothing during her stay with Gaara now stood, facing a rather large Shinobi with fear filling her eyes. He was screaming at her as she scrambled back, tripping in her haste and dropping whatever had been in her arms. This caused the man's rage to ignite even further as he stalked forward.

Hinata, being a patient woman and meek by nature, could deal with a lot of things. She could deal with screaming, spitting, and even throwing blunt objects wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but when a man raised his fist to a girl who couldn't defend herself, she felt her anger break free. Uncaring of the consequences, Hinata rushed forward, catching the man's large arm, shoving him firmly away, where he stumbled for a moment before righting himself. She stood between him and the girl, taking her stance as she cast him an icy glare.

"Got a brave one here, don't we? Guess I'll just have to teach yo-" He froze mid-sentence and she watched his face pale, the color completely draining to leave an ashen hue. She turned to see Gaara approaching them, his sand already whirling dangerously around his body, causing everyone in the vicinity to retreat to what they determined to be a safe distance.

The girl behind Hinata ducked into a low bow, pressing her forehead to the ground as she shivered in fear, while the man before her took a few steps back.

"M-My l-lord." Though she didn't care for the man in front of her, the thought of Gaara tearing him apart didn't appeal much to her either. She was sure Gaara was still reacting to the violent turn of events from yesterday, but at the same time she wasn't sure she would be able to stop him. Hinata watched as the sand came around Gaara's body, circling the girl's attacker, causing him to scream out in fear.

"Gaara-sama." Hinata uttered bravely. As he turned his attention towards her, she hoped he could see the plea in her eyes. She had seen war, had seen men torn to pieces before her, but the girl that now cowered at her feet was young and though she had probably seen many horrible things, it was doubtful the girl had ever seen someone murdered before her eyes. He seemed to understand as he followed her gaze, but whether he cared or not ,she couldn't tell. His angry eyes turned back to the man before him, the sand moving around the arm he had raised. It was with a sickening crunch that she watched it bend unnaturally backwards, causing a rippled cry to emit from the man's throat. Sand wrapped around him then, lifting him from the ground and sending the Shinobi sprawling several feet away, crashing into a few large wooden crates as he landed.

"Let me make it clear to all. Anyone touching this woman will suffer personally at my hands. Is that in anyway unclear?" The crowd all glanced towards Hinata, but made no other sounds. He clenched his fists a few times before turning towards her, "Come." She obeyed following him to a tent where he conversed with a few people; something about the boarder and securing the perimeter around them by sending out scouts. It seemed he would be joining one in the future, but she wasn't sure about the locations they spoke of. It seemed Suna's enemy might be approaching their boarders; did that mean Konoha? Did Suna have any other enemies outside of the leaf Shinobi?

Following him around did nothing to ease her rising anger. She hated seeing people treated like dogs and remembering the girl only made it harder to contain herself. The young maiden had already been hit once; a bruise forming on her face. The fact that the man would hit her again meant the slaves here were probably abused on a regular basis.

As she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings it came as a surprise when they were before the lake; the smell grabbing her attention and interrupting her thoughts. She looked towards Gaara, but his back remained turned to her.

"You're frustrated." She didn't say anything. How did he know? It was then that she noticed her hands clenched, the knuckles turning white and she took the opportunity to allow blood back into her fingertips.

"Maybe."

"Because of the girl?" He turned to her, honestly asking. Why did he care, he let these men do as they pleased, with no regards to their actions on others.

"I don't like others being treated as such. They are not Shinobi."

"And you feel inclined to protect them because of their weakness?" She nodded again, but didn't miss the sand that began to form around him. Hinata looked back into his eyes to see something she hadn't before. Something almost… daring? "Mere training will not release your anger." Again she gave him a curious look. Mere training? "Spar with me." She felt her heart jump as she watched the sand continue to gather around him. It was a command, not a question. Unsure of herself she took her stance and not a second later his sand struck out at her.

She dodged it easily, rolling on the ground and simultaneously activating her Byakugan. She took the gentle fist stance once again, staring into green eyes that seemed almost amused. Was he enjoying this? The sand came at her again and she realized he was holding back. Perhaps that meant he wouldn't actually try to harm her. Was he playing with her? She'd never imagined someone like Gaara to have any sort of humor.

The next strike came twice as fast, grazing her with its strands, creating a superficial wound to her right shoulder. Though it bled, it was only a light flesh wound.

Okay, maybe he would hurt her. Thoughts ran through her mind as she once again tried to figure out the man before her. He didn't like her being hurt, didn't like seeing others spill her blood, but if he did it, it was okay? How did that make any sense? Perhaps simply knowing he hadn't caused her any permanent damage was enough to calm him. Perhaps he felt sparing was different. Whatever the reason, it was clear he wouldn't be going easy on her.

Hinata again took her stance, seriously this time, as she watched two more waves come at her. She dodged them both again, rolling, only to realize a third one had shot forward as she stood. Reacting on instinct Hinata lashed out, striking it only to have the sand fall to the ground in a useless pile. She glanced up to meet confused eyes and quickly realized he hadn't been the one to recall it. He had been aiming straight for her.

Several others shot towards her, but instead of dodging Hinata hit each one as they came, leaving them crumbling at her feet. She could see the Chakra circulating through the grains, but she didn't expect she would be able to sever the network just as she did on a human body. Sure, he could pick it up again, but the delay gave her a momentary advantage.

While she was calculating he seemed to come at her full swing. Giant arms of sand erupted from the ground, racing towards her at a dangerous speed. She ran towards the forest and he followed, matching her pace as she struck out at each grain.

Hearing the water nearby she got an idea as she continued to dodge and strike out at her opposing foe. He was right; this _was_ more relieving than mere training. She formed the whirlpools in the water from a distance, grabbing the water and twisting it into Senbon needles. Hinata struck out, creating some distance between her and Gaara as the needles of water raced forward to encircle her body. Much in the same manner Gaara's sand encircled his own body.

He didn't react to them, but instead gave her another curious stare before sending a large hand flying towards her body. Hinata threw a few of the needles forward and the sand reacted just as it had done when struck with her gentle fist. It fell to the ground uselessly. Dodging his attack she once again threw two, only in succession this time, one directly following the other, just to see the sand's reaction. It pierced through the first, but a second stream quickly came to its master's rescue.

Hinata lined up several Senbon in a row as she slammed her palm into another mass of sand to avoid it crashing into her body, she flipped over another and upon landing, shot the needles forward. Her eyes watched, almost in slow motion, as the first needle penetrated, as did the second and the third, but fear began to materialize in her gut as she realized the next one was blocked too close to his body and at least another three were following. It was too late to retract them… too late to warn him.

The fifth needle collided with his shoulder with the other two following in rapid succession. Shock ran through his features before pain and only a second later he was gripping his right shoulder, the arm falling completely limp at his side. She had severed the arm's Chakra system and watched as he fell to one knee, gritting his teeth in pain. He didn't cry out, but she could see the blood now soaking through his clothing. Though they were Chakra infused, they were still needles and her attack focused on the physical body as well as the Chakra network.

Hinata ran forward quickly. She didn't know why, but seeing him in pain only brought on her own wave of misery and knowing she had been the cause of that pain only added to it. Sand enveloped her before she got close however and a pained glare met her eyes. The grains were tight around her, tighter than he had held her in some time and she saw the questioning look in teal eyes.

"I can fix it." She watched him hesitate, analyzing her, before releasing her body, again the sand continued to graze her skin, threatening her if she made any false moves. She knelt beside him, his eyes taking in every movement as her hands emitted a faint glow. She watched the lines on his face begin to relax as she first sealed the wound, then began working on the Chakra system itself. The Chakra network was much harder to restart than stop and she had to work her own Chakra around the system to get it flowing again. It was sluggish and faint, but moving nonetheless, "Your arm will probably be numb for a little while, but the Chakra systems will restart themselves to their fullest soon."

"What did you do?"

"My needles severed your arm's Chakra system. After realizing I could stop your sand with the needles, I got the idea to attack with multiple ones in the same area, just to see if I could penetrate it further." She turned sad eyes towards the ground before whispering, "I never meant to actually harm you." There was silence for a time and she finally got the courage to look back into teal eyes. They stared at her as if she were some strange, foreign creature, something that wasn't supposed to exist in their world, yet did.

"You're saying… you knew you could harm me, yet, you chose not to finish me off?" She couldn't help the sadness that crept into her mind. He expected her to kill him if she ever got the chance, to strike him down in a moment's notice. To betray him as so many others had done in his life.

Her attention was suddenly brought back as his hand reached up to meet her face, hesitating before actually touching her skin. She felt her face flush at the contact and locked her eyes with his, trying to read what he was thinking. His blue-green eyes shifted, trying to read whether or not he was permitted the contact so she solved his dilemma by leaning into it. The warmth from his fingertips sent delightful shivers down her spine as she thought about them sliding down her neck. His face leaned forward, eyes still searching hers as their lips made contact yet again, the strong feel of them sending butterflies through her stomach, tightening it into knots. Instead of pulling away he pressed deeper.

Feeling herself pushed back, Hinata tried to use her hands for support, but her back was met with a grainy texture as she realized he was holding her up with his sand. He pressed those strong lips to hers again, this time running his hot tongue along her lower lip. She almost couldn't repress the sigh that fell from her as she parted them and his hot breath mixed with her own, his spicy sent completely enveloping her senses. She could feel the urgency in the contact, his fingers trailing to the back of her head, pushing her face closer to his causing his tongue to delve deeper in her mouth. She fought for breath, to keep herself from fainting as it continued to dominate and explore her mouth. The very feel of his strong, hot tongue against her own had feelings stirring that she didn't even know she had; dark desires that craved to be released.

He broke the contact slowly, pressing his forehead against her own, breathing deeply before pulling away entirely. They both sat back on the ground, panting, assessing one another. If she had any doubts about it simply being instinct, they were shut down now. He had deliberately remained in contact with her, pressing those sweet lips to her own. She wanted more, so much more and her mind was screaming in protest as he stood; a clear indication they were now leaving.

"I have an assignment to attend to." She nodded, standing and followed in silence as he led her to the cabin. He didn't enter himself, nor bid her farewell, but seemed to run from her presence. Hinata entered alone, slowly closing the door behind her before sinking to her knees. She was surprised she could even stand after what had occurred, her entire body trembling from his gentle, yet firm caresses. She wasn't sure after that what would become of their relationship with one another. Surely it couldn't go back to them simply sleeping side by side, ignoring each other as they had done for so many months? She wasn't sure she would be able to resist. Thinking back, she would have loved to run her hands through his red locks, but had been too stunned to do so. When he returned, would she be able to resist a second time? Could she sleep beside him without being tempted to touch him yet again?

She didn't have high hopes for herself.

* * *

Gaara ran from her presence as quickly as he could. His entire body burning with a desire that was foreign to him, one that threatened to over whelm his self control. He wanted to tear her clothes off, run his hands over her entire body, claim her as his own. He wanted her far more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he _had_ to remain in control. He didn't just want her just because she was a woman, he wanted her acceptance, wanted her compassion, her kindness.

She saw through his defense, found a way to penetrate it, yet had run after him in concern, not to deliver the finishing blow. She helped him… again. Healed him… again. She didn't want him dead like so many others; even knowing he was a Jinchuuriki didn't seem to bother her. Could such a pure person such as herself truly exist in this world? He found himself stopping, leaning against a tree as he tried to regain his breath.

He could still feel the after effects of her warm Chakra radiating through his shoulder. It was comforting, just as her touch was to him. Why did she welcome him so readily?

She was everything he wanted, and seemed to accept him for everything he was. Even the monster that lingered inside of him. Perhaps his desire for her presented a weakness; perhaps it made him vulnerable as his enemies would soon discover that weakness. But he could protect her, she could protect herself. Despite all the reasons to not have that connection he wanted it. He wanted her… and he would have her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, I really hope that chapter turned out well. I would have liked to have waited another week to go over it a few more times, but I know you guys would probably be upset with me over that. I didn't have as much time to go over it due to the holidays.**

**Speaking of holidays I got to wondering where everyone was located that is reading my fanfic. I'm in the United States.**

**I have plans to write a lemon for this story, but I was wondering what everyone's thoughts were on this? Are you all okay with a lemon or would you rather me write it a little more softer. Either way there will be lemony goodness, but I didn't know how much detail you guys wanted or were opposed to.**

**See you in two weeks! Please Review!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
